Nagi Quit Lollygagging
by That's Riku
Summary: Nagihiko finally gets to live as a boy. Ikuto has a mission to fulfill. Why can't he find that girl? Does that violet-haired kid know? They look awfully similar. Nagi x Ikuto shounen-ai Full summary inside. Eventual Yaoi. Maybe a lemon or two?
1. Chapter 1: Prelude

**summary: nagihiko finally goes to school as a guy after living as a girl for so many years. but his family thinks that he's still being a girl in ALL aspects of his life. if they ever found out about him going to hgih school as a guy, he'd be disowned from the family and maybe even killed out of disgracing his family. he'll just have to be a girl outside of school. however he intends to keep that a secret from his schoolmates. something like that isnt necessarily 'cool'. infact, he'd get beat up by the seniors and get called a fag. who wants that? nagihiko tries enjoying life as a normal teenage guy when he gets the opportunity. y'know, making friends, playing video games, dating pretty girls, playing basketball, falling in love with college men, and eating takiyoki. normal stuff. wait... falling in love with a college guy?**

**it's gonna have an angsty feel at times and it'll have a happy humorous feel at times. **

**warning: shouen-ai (no smut, im no good at smut), rape, abuse, drugs, cursing. all that bad stuff? it's gonna be here.**

**pairing: nagihiko x ikuto is the main pairing but there will be nagihiko x other people so... yeah. there will be lots of nagi x guardians too.**

**disclaimer: what the point? if its a fanfiction it's because it obviously doesnt belong to you, so I don't need to tell you that Shugo Chara belongs to Peach Pit, not me.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

"Bite my tongue right now, the perfect time. Do anything to make her happy."

* * *

It's not like I enjoyed cross-dressing! It wasn't really my choice. I come from a family where dancing is an obligation. My family has taken dancing very seriously for more than 7 generations. You see it was my first day of being able to go to school as a guy since I changed some of the paperwork and-

Hold on. Let me backtrack a bit. My name is Fujisaki Nagihiko, but to the world, I don't really exist. I exist as a normal girl, Fujisaki Nadeshiko, who comes from a long line of graceful, elegant, beautiful dancers. That sounds pretty normal, right? Except for the fact that I'm not a girl. I am indeed a guy. And before you think anything else, I'm not some crazy chick who thinks she's a guy in a girl's body, I just got to tell you that you are WRONG. I'd pull down my underwear and prove it to you this very second, but that's probably not necessary. I'm sure you believe me, right?

The reason I had to be a stupid girl for my whole life? Get this, it was because the Fujisaki clan needed a female in my generation. So? Why not have another kid and hope it's a girl? Each generation is only to have 2 children, preferably at least one girl. Why? Girls are more graceful, which is what traditional Japanese dancing focuses on. Fujisaki clan is really hung up on having us be the most talented dancers, so they'd do anything to make a kid grow up to be an exceptional dancer. Even if that something was force a boy to grow up as a girl.

See, I have an older brother, his name is Rythym. So they were kind of expecting the next born child to be a girl. If I didn't turn out a girl, they were going to have me killed and just try again. That's where my brother came in. He was about five years old when I was born. He begged and begged for my parents to let me live. He suggested that I live as a girl so I could stay alive. He suggested that if I grew up learning female mannerisms, and being treated as a female, then I must develop the grace that come with being a female.

Because of that they didn't even give me a male's name. I'm legally named Fujisaki Nadeshiko. I have gone to school as a girl for my whole life. When I make friends, they never knew that I was in actuality a boy. When my family introduced me to other rival dancing families, I would be introduced as Fujisaki Nadeshiko, youngest daughter of Fujisaki Amane and Fujisaki Mikoto. I simply didn't exist as Nagihiko. I was a girl and only a girl.

Although I'm angry that I had to be a girl for so long, I'm really grateful to Rythym for suggesting that idea. He knows how much I've hated being a girl this long so he gave me a guy's name, Nagihiko. It's something he calls me in secret though. We've shared many secrets together, as brothers. It's because of Rythym that I've been able to stand all this until I turned 18, able to break free from the Fujisaki clan and become a basketball player.

Rythym and his brilliant idea. That idea is the reason I'm even alive to tell a story today. What story am I telling you today? It's the story of how I finally defied my family. It's the story of how I was able to go to high school as a boy. It's a story of how I made an unconditional friend. It's a story of how I was betrayed. It's the story of how I fell in love.

So. It was my first day of high school. My mother had originally enrolled me as a girl, but with the help of Rythym and my cousin Temari, I was able to reapply as a guy. I put on the girl's uniform at home that morning, and I changed into the guy's uniform at my cousin Temari's house since her home was on the way to my new school.

Oh yeah. Temari. She's my older cousin. She actually didn't know I was a boy for about seven years. We were practicing a european dance style at her home when we were much younger. She had asked me if I wanted to take a bath with her, but I refused. She kept insisting and I told her that I can't because I was a boy. She has kept my secret from her parents and she never let anyone know that she knew. At least, until I told Rythym. After that, Rythym and Temari have always helped me get the opportunity to do things that normal boys are allowed to do. Temari bought me a skateboard for example. She would lie to her parents whenever they'd ask about the toy trucks, and the football. So of course, when I told Temari about me wanting to attend school as a boy, she helped out with everything she could.

I was walking towards the front gate and I stared at the huge building before me. It's corny to say, I was really excited for the first day. You know how in the books people say they get butterflies when they're excited? Well, if butterflies means you're excited, then I had huge flapping seagulls inside me.

* * *

You don't even see a mention of Ikuto until chapter 3 so. Don't hold your breath. ACTUALLY, please do. Tell me what color you turn into while you're at it.

Review if ya want.


	2. Chapter 2: Nagi, You Wouldn't Last

**Chapter 2: Nagi, You Wouldn't Last A Minute In Seiyo**

* * *

_"Let's just stop, drop everything, forget each other's name, and just walk away"._

* * *

I was walking towards the front gate and I stared at the huge building before me. It's corny to say, I was really excited for the first day. You know how in the books people say they get butterflies when they're excited? Well, if butterflies means you're excited, then I had huge flapping seagulls inside me. When I was inside, I was a few minutes early, I could tell by the kids standing in front of their lockers with their little cliques and groups. What I didn't notice were the stares and giggles directed towards me, at least until a few girls came up to me.

There were two of them and they appeared to be my age. They were blushing and giggling so I assumed that they thought I was attractive? I never had girls fawn over me, well, since I was always dressed as a girl. It feels good to gave cute girls giggling over me. I flashed them a smile and started a conversation that I vaguely remember.

"Hello, ladies. May I help you with anything?"

"U-um. H-hi, we were w-wondering if you w-w-wanted to walk to class with u-us?", a brunette girl had stuttered. _Heh. I was right. They were into me. _At that moment, I looked around in the hallway to see that there were several girls looking at me. I smirked inwardly, _A guy could get used to this._

"Why, of course. It's not everyday I'll get a chance to walk with such cute girls". _Actually, it will be everyday as long as I can help it._ Apparently that was the perfect line since the girls blushed even harder. They each wrapped themselves around one of my arms and led me to the classroom.

Now I know what you're thinking. _Damn, he's a player. _I'll have you know that I am a perfectly healthy teenage boy that has been deprived from girl action since I was born. I deserved every bit of female attention that I got at Seiyo High. Well, maybe not ALL the attention I got. I could live without the constant nagging of _Yamabuki Saaya._ Have you heard of her? Ah, I'll tell you about her, I met her that same day after all.

So I show up to the classroom and I sit in the last row. I start daydreaming and all of a sudden the teacher smacks a ruler at my desk. Then she glares at me expectantly as if she asked me a question. That's when I try smooth talking my way out of this sticky situation.

"I'm sorry sensei. I was mesmerized by your beauty and I got a bit distracted as you spoke.", I flashed her a smile and she faintly blushed. She turned away angrily. _Sweet. I got an older chick flustered. _

I know, I know. Those kinds of thoughts are immature, but I was a kid back then and it WAS my first day at interacting with girls in that way. I guess I came across as a flirt, not that I minded back then.

"May you repeat the question, pretty-sensei?", I asked with a smile. I probably took that one a little to far but she repeated the question and I answered it. Correctly, might I add.

After class a redheaded girl came up to me. She claims to be Yamabuki Saaya. she sure made a good and eager make-out buddy.

"Ho ho ho! My name is Yamabuki Saaya! Would you like to eat lunch with me?", she asked batting her eyelashes. She seemed really annoying, but she was really cute and had a nice rack, so I agreed. She spent the whole lunch period talking about her wealth and whatnot. Now that I think back on it, she might have been trying to impress me with her money but I was just as rich as her, heck, maybe even richer. Yeah, that's probably why I didn't think much of her talking about her insane wealth.

I wanted to enjoy the full benefits of being a guy so I asked that Yamabuki chick if she wanted to make out with me after school. She fainted at the thought so I made out with another girl in my class who I must admit was pretty good. I forgot her name though. She wasn't really important.

The rest of the week pretty much went the same as the first day. I woke up. I put on the girl's uniform. I stopped by Temari's house and put on the guy's uniform. I went to class. Flirted with the girls. Hung out with the guys. Made out with a cute girl right after the last class. I made out with Yamabuki twice that week. She was very,_ very _good. Then I stopped by Temari's house to change back into the girl's uniform.

It was a simple schedule that I found to be quite enjoyable. However, my routine got thrown out of wack one day. I was walking home and I felt a looming presence. I was sure I was being followed, but I tried acting as if I didn't expect anything suspicious. I kept walking in the direction to Temari's house to change into a girl again, but I noticed something I hadn't noticed this whole time walking to and from school, a basketball court. There were a few kids playing there until a group of older teenagers came and started harassing the kids. I smirked. _I guess I could shoot a few hoops._

"Oi! What are you doing to these lovely children? They were here first, you know", I asked the older teens with a polite smile.

"Hey you little fag. This is our court. Do you want us to beat you up?", a redheaded teenager howled.

"Why don't we play a little game, you guys against me and these children. Whoever loses can't play in this court anymore, deal?", I challenged and the cocky bastards accepted.

It was a relatively quick game. Those children were really good at passing and I was an amazing dunker. I got five shots off of solely dunks, a three-pointer, and about five clean lay-ups. Oh, you don't know who won? It's obvious I did. Basketball _is _my passion. I'm hoping that once I'm of age I'll quit dance and become a basketball player.

But anyways this is where it gets a little more interesting. I continued walking over to Temari's house and the moon began to fade into existance. I felt the figure from earlier was still following me so I turned around. My suspicions were correct that whole time. I really _was_ being followed.

The boy following me looked like a college student, no older than 19, I'd say. He was pretty handsome with dark hair and slightly tan skin. Even though he was handsome and young, it didn't change the fact that he was a creepy stalker, which made me a bit nervous.

"U-uh. Why are you following me?", I decided to be bold and acknowledge his presence. I think that was probably one of the stupidest things I've ever done.

The figure smirked and he buried his hand in his pocket. He slowly lifted his hand to reveal something that sparkled in the slowly growing moonlight. My heart was pounding from fear and anxiety. I should've ran when I had the chance because at that moment I was face to face with someone who wouldn't mind pulling that trigger.


	3. Chapter 3: Drop Dead, Gorgrous

Warning: Shounen-ai story. Don't like? Read it. You do like? Read it. so. read it no matter what.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Drop Dead, Gorgeous**

* * *

Easter made me skip another day of school again. I was starting to get exasperated with them. I began to think that it would be impossible to become a famous violinist if I kept missing my classes. At the time I was in a university; it was my second year in college. I'm surprised I was even able to graduate high school, so I should have been grateful to be allowed to go to college, but I was a kid back then. I didn't understand.

Easter is the company I worked for. Normally they don't accept such young employees, but I was a special case. My sister and I were special cases. Our mother sold us to the company to settle a debt she had. Sickening, isn't it? What kind of mother would sell her children? We were sold to Easter when I was thirteen and my sister was eleven.

You've never heard of Easter? Easter is the biggest underground drug trafficking company in all of Asia. What would a drug trafficking company want with two kids? That's the thing, they didn't even want us at first. My mother, however, convinced them that we would be profitable. They could make me pick up deliveries and do their dirty work. Then Gozen, the boss, had asked what could they do with my little sister. My mother- no. She didn't deserve to be called a mother. That _bitch_. I remember her words exactly. Those words are what made me lose faith in all adults.

"She'll grow up to be a nice curvy little slut. You can have her entertain your male clients for a decent price. That's all she'll ever be good for."

How dare she say that about her own daughter? Because of those words, my little sister had to cry herself to sleep every night. Gozen decided she was womanly enough to entertain his clients and himself. I wanted that man to drop dead. How dare he touch my sister the way he did. I wanted to kill my mother for all the pain and suffering she's caused. How dare she sell her kids because of her irresponsibility. What crushed me the most was that I couldn't do anything about it.

I tried once. The first time Utau had to- Oh yeah. My little sister's name was Utau. Hoshina Utau. That name only held significance if you were a dirty, perverted, old _bastard_ who went to seek out underage prostitutes. Yeah. My little sister Utau was forced to become an underage prostitute. She was beautiful with abnormal features for a full-blooded Japanese. She had long smooth locks of pale blonde hair, creamy ivory skin, and odd lavender colored eyes. They called her a real _prize._ Calling a person a prize? Despicable.

Back to what I was saying, the first time Utau had to entertain Gozen tore me up inside. She was only about thirteen making me fifteen. He made me watch the whole time. My little sister kicked and thrashed and cried in pain and I couldn't do anything. Gozen had two of his goons holding me down. When he finished with her he threw her onto the floor and left her crying and bleeding, naked. I tugged as hard as I could from the two mens' constricting grips. I lunged myself towards _Gozen_ and I punched him in the face. I broke his nose and it felt damn good. Then I felt a sharp pain in my spine. I fell to the floor twitching.

They _fucking _stunned me, as if I were animal. I was slowly slipping out of consciousness and I remember hearing Utau's cries. Then Gozen brought his bloody face down to eye level with me.

He _fucking _spit in my face. A mixture of his saliva and the blood streaming from his nose glopped onto my face.

"You try something like that again and I'll make sure your precious sister can't walk for a week because I fucked her so hard", Gozen howled with laughter and left my sister and me in the room writhing in pain. My sister cried so hard and it made me want to rip out his eyes with a rusty, blunt knife and let him bleed to death painfully.

He had the ultimate weapon over me. He had total control over me. If I stepped out of line my little sister was in danger. I was trapped.

Ah, I seem to have digressed. Well, I was doing one of Gozen's dirty jobs in that moment. I was supposed to kidnap this girl that dances. She was from a rich family and she's supposed to be a real beauty, but she was only fourteen at the time. Easter wanted her to serve the male clients, just like my little sister does. Easter did this often. They kidnap young pretty rich girls that would be well known, and they make them do dirty things for their clients. What kind of dirty things? The first thing you think of. Yup. Sex. Teasing. Stripping. It bothered me at first that I had to kidnap the girl. It was my first kidnapping, and I didn't want to be the reason another young girl had to suffer just like Utau did, but disobeying Gozen just meant more trouble for my sister. I care about my sister more than some stranger.

The company gave me the girl's full information. Fujisaki Nadeshiko. Age: fourteen. Hometown: Seiyo. School: Seiyo High. Year: First. The list goes on and on even to some more personal things. She has a strong bond with her cousin, Fujisaki Temari and her brother, Fujisaki Rythym. Her mother, Fujisaki Ayane, slightly resents her. I looked over Nadeshiko's photograph several times.

_She's a real beauty._ I thought to myself. _She's like five years younger though. Maybe when she grows up, she'll be drop-dead gorgeous._

I waited out for the school day to end and I waited by the gates. I waited for long purple hair before I began to follow. Suddenly, I caught sight of the long violet locks and began stealthily following my target. The more I followed her, the closer I came to realizing that I followed the wrong person. This is a boy.

The young boy stopped in front of a basketball court and played against these larger boys. He was impressive. The way he leaped and swirved around his opponents made it look more like a dance rather than a sport.

He resumed walking so I resumed following. He looks too much like that other girl. Maybe this is the brother Rythym I read about? The data didn't specify whether he was older or not, or if they were even twins, so it's a possibility. Suddenly he stopped. _Did he notice I was following him?_

"U-uh..", his voice was shaking. I made him nervous. I smirked, "w-why are you following me?". As soon as he asked the question I slipped my hand into my pocket and pulled out my handgun. I gestured for him to come closer, still wearing my trademark smirk. The boy shifted uncomfortably but he stepped closer. I lowered the gun and rested my hand on his shoulder. I lowered my face so that he was looking into my eyes.

* * *

_**"Drop dead, gorgeous".**_

* * *

I had no idea what to do. An armed person was standing just centimeters from me. He forced me to look into his eyes which were a deep shade of midnight blue. His smirk and intimidation didn't reach his eyes. I unconsciously relaxed my shoulder, but he squeezed my right one harshly and that reminded me that I'm face to face with a potential killer.

"Where is Nadeshiko?", a deep velvet voice rumbled. It took me a few seconds to realize that he didn't want _me. _Well, not the me right now at least. _I'm safe._

"I-I don't know. I just got out of school", I lied through my teeth. It wasn't that hard. I've had years worth of practice. He looked at me with a harsh stare and I could feel myself trembling. His gaze softened a bit and he smirked at me.

"You're pretty cute for a guy. Be careful. Creepy old rapists aren't as nice as I am", he warned before walking off.

I've just been stalked, held at gun-point, harassed, and flirted with in a span of five minutes. By the same person. I decided that going to Temari's house would be what I need right now. I ventured off to her home and stayed the night after notifying my mom. I don't need her to have a bitch-fit in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4:Wonder What Would Happen If

Warning: Shounen-ai. Hey, I'd like a review please. Just one would suffice, even a flame.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Wonder What Would Happen If I Trip**

**

* * *

**

I tried forgetting what happened the day before, honestly, I did. It's kind of hard to forget something like that though. Thankfully today is Saturday so I don't have to worry about going to school. I was wondering whether I should go back home as Nadeshiko or as Nagihiko. If I went as Nagihiko my mother would scold me for sure and she might even consider kicking me out of the house. On the other hand, if the creepy guy from yesterday is still lurking, he'll see me as Nadeshiko and God knows what he wants with me?

I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I decided to wear male attire I borrowed from Temari's younger brother. Before stepping through the door, I'll tie up my hair with a ribbon? Yeah, that'll work. It was a simple long sleeved white t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans that were very narrow near the ankle. Skinny jeans they were called, I believe.

I walked through the neighborhood and thankfully it was semi-populated. I was terrified since the previous night about going out alone.

"Oi, kid. You know where she is now?", the familiar deep voice called out, but I pretended that I hadn't heard it. That wasn't a wise idea.

He grabbed my wrist with tremendous force from behind and jerked my arm to make me face him. One hand kept a strong grip on my wrist but the other arm was wrapping around my waist pulling me closer to this man. My face felt warm and flushed. I've never had this sort of contact with another male. I only got this close to the girls that I would make out with. My face was buried in his chest so I doubt he saw me. The arm around my waist began to sink lower and he brought his lips very close to my ear.

"If you tell me where she is, I promise not to do anything _too_ naughty", he smirked. Suddenly I came back to my senses and began wriggling free from his grip. I think I was close to getting free.

That kid began squirming all of a sudden. He struggled and struggled but he was nowhere near from being freed. _Damn, if this kid just told me where Nadeshiko was it'd make my job a helluva lot easier._

"Oi. Kid. Do you really want me to kill you right now? Just tell me where Nadeshiko is", I threatened. I wasn't _actually_ going to kill him, but maybe some fear would make him respond.

"I don't know where she is right now! Let me go!", he kept struggling and squirming. It was pretty cute. He _was _ a real looker. He had long violet hair that reached his lower back, honey colored eyes, and his skin was so smooth and pale, and he had a slim figure. He was like a princess.

_I bet if I made him put on a short skirt and a tight shirt, he'd pass for a sexy girl. _ I thought to myself. Well, I thought it was just thinking, but when I saw his horrified expression I realized I had said it out loud. I played it off and smirked some more. I leaned in to his ear again.

I think he was expecting me to say something else because he was so startled that he jumped out of my grip when I bit him on the ear.

"AHHHHH! Stop it! You're a pervert! Don't touch me anymore!", the poor kid ran fast. I would've chased him, but I was supposed to be finding Nadeshiko, not her twin brother or whatever.

I returned to Easter and told them that I had no results. That _was _truth. Gozen was upset but he said I had three months to get the girl. I found it strange that he gave me such a large timeframe. He must have really wanted that girl if he was willing to wait up to three months for her. I walked out of his office and down the corridor to take the elevator to my room. Yes, I lived at the Easter HQ. Utau lives there too. Speaking of Utau, I ran into her in the elevator.

"Onii-chan! I've missed you so much!", she smiled and clung to my arm. I wish she smiled like she did when we were little. Her smile never reaches her eyes anymore. They lost their bright lavender luster. Now, they're more of a dull wisteria.

"Utau", I said trying to smile back as if things were alright. Who was I kidding? Things weren't alright.

* * *

_**"Sense is telling me you're looking I can feel it in my skin".**_

* * *

_That pervert. How dare he touch me like that? Guys don't touch guys like that._ I mumbled to myself many profanities and complaints. I didn't stop thinking of that man that weekend. He entered my every thought. Even my mother had noted something was off about my dancing. Apparently, I wasn't concentrating hard enough.

_It's pretty hard to concentrate on a stupid dance when I was molested the other day_, I felt like saying, but I knew that that would just cause unnecessary drama.

I stopped thinking about the situation monday morning. I set off for school as Nadeshiko. I headed towards Temari's house to change. Sadly, things didn't go as smoothly as I had hoped.

"Oi. You. Girl!", I froze in my tracks when I heard the familiar voice. I slowly turned around and it was that boy. He was glaring at me. I felt my heart sink to my stomach and I felt so uneasy. _Who knows what he wants with me now?_, I panicked.

"U-uh! How may I help you?", I said in a falsetto voice. _God, I hope I don't look nervous._

"Hmm. Fujisaki Nadeshiko?", he asked, although, it seemed more like a statement. He stepped closer to me and I took a step back.

"I-I'll give you m-my money, but p-p-p-please don't hurt me", I silently begged. I cursed myself for that. I knew I was scared, but whenever I dress as Nadeshiko I always turn into a spineless coward. At least as Nagihiko I'm not such a 'pansy', as one would say. I shut my eyes as he inched closed.

"Hn", he stopped advancing and had an annoyed look on his face. "Why would they want me to take you? You're such an spineless brat. Even if they think you're cute, you're personality seems so dull", he complained. _They want me? Why? They want a ransom perhaps?_, I thought to myself.

"Besides, I thought that twin brother of yours was much cuter. I'd rather take him", he smirked. He leaned in again. I felt my face heat up at the compliment. His face was only centimeters away from mine. I swallowed a knot in my throat I didn't even know I had. I was so scared of this man. _What are his intentions?_ _Is he going to rape me? _My thoughts came to a screeching hault when I noticed his other hand. _When did he pull out that knife? _He brought the blade close to my neck. I heard a whimpering sound, but to this day, I still refuse to admit it was coming from me.

I let out a breath of relief when I opened my eyes again. He was standing about 3 meters in front of me. _He _d_idn't hurt me_. Well, I _thought _he didn't hurt me, until I felt a stinging sensation on the side of my neck.

"Ah!", I clutched mybleeding neck. It was a think scratch that was meant to scare me rather than injure me.

I looked back at him and he looked at me with disgust.

"Well, I'll come collect you later. Carry on with your life", he walked away without a word. _That's strange. He seemed so cold toda_y. _He was much more playful the day I first met him, and the Saturday I was walkng home._

School was pretty normal up until lunchtime. I usually had flocks of girls asking me to have lunch with them and I did, but, I didn't feel like eating with any of them so I had left the classroom. I still thought about that man and I unconciously brought my hand to the scar on my neck. Lost in thought I walked right into someone's back in the corridor. She turned around with an angry expression. but I wasn't fazed.

"Ah, forgive me, miss. My sincerest apologies to you", I smiled and took her hand. I brought it to my lips and she blushed. Then she pulled her hand away roughly. _That's strange. Girls jump at the chance to have physical contact with me?_

"I know you. You're that player that just came in this year. You think you're gonna get with me too, well, you must be out of your mind", she said with a calm cool demeanor. It looked so fake. I could see the faint blush and knees slightly trembling. _This girl has the hots for me too, she's just in denial._

"I didn't mean to seem like I was making an advance on you. I was only trying to be polite.", I smirked stepping closer to her. I took in her features at that point. She had bright pink hair and eyes that were a bright gold. Her uniform was arranged in a more punk style.

"I-I know what you're trying to do!", she blushed and took a step back. She raised her hand and slapped me across the face. It stung a bit but I faced her again as if nothing occured. Then I felt my facial muscles twitch. I must have been smiling. I suddenly broke into laughter. _This girl is interesting. She and I have to be friends. _I looked at the girl and she seemed to blush even more. _How cute._

"Don't worry, I don't plan on doing anything to you! You're funny. How about you and I become friends, ne?", I asked the girl. She looked horrified for a second. Then, she smiled and shook my hand.

"Hinamori Amu".

"Huh".

"That's my name", she clarified.

"Oh. Fujisaki Nade-", I paused automatically, "I-I mean, Fujisaki Nagihiko". _Please let her be an airhead. Please tell me she didn't notice._

"Do you want to eat lunch with me and my friends?", she asked extending a hand. _Yes! An airhead!_

"Sure! I'd love to, _Amu-chan _", I whispered seductively in he_r _ear. She pausd for a second and shuddered._ Heh, I still got it. _


	5. Chapter 5: Bulls Make Money

**Chapter 5: Bulls Make Money, Bears Make Money, Nagi Gets Slaughtered**

_

* * *

_

It had been two weeks since the day that man met Nadeshiko. I made sure I never left the house as Nadeshiko anymore. I would only leave if I was certain I was going to be Nagihiko for a long time. My mother didn't seem to mind when she noticed I left the house less often, in fact she seemed happy with the change in my lifestyle.

It hadn't been that different. I went to Temari's house and changed. I went to class. I ate lunch with the student council. I- Oh. I haven't spoken much about the student council have I? Well, remember that girl, Hinamori Amu? The one with the pink hair? She's part of the student council and that day I ate lunch with her she had introduced me to them. Somehow, they became my friends and I was a regular at their garden, which was where they held their meetings (tea parties). I met a few great friends that day. Well, back then I hadn't realized how great they actually were, but no time to wallow in self-pity right now. I'll tell you the day I met the student council. It was an awkward meeting, quite difficult to forget.

"Everyone, this is-", Amu-chan began introducing me, but she was cut off by a blonde midget.

"Flirt", her brown eyes were dangerously narrowed. She was very petite and her long wavy blond hair made her seem even smaller. I felt intimidated, but I played it off. I walked up to her, and tried flirting. _Hopefully that will calm he down a bit._ Boy, I was so wrong. I held her hand and brought it to my lips like a gentleman.

"Hello, my beautiful lady. I don't believe we have met. Fujisaki Nagihiko", I whispered into her soft, pale hand. I kissed her hand after I spoke. She yanked her hand away and slapped me. It didn't hurt as much as Amu-chan's slap did, but I have to admit, my pride was hurting a bit, but I smirked as if it doesn't bother me at all. Unlike Amu-chan who showed some remorse after she had slapped me, the blonde midget had a cold, unwavering expression. _It's war._We silently agreed.

"That's Mashiro Rima", Amu-chan nervously interjected. I felt her uneasiness and I silenced myself so dear Amu-chan doesn't have to suffer from an annyeurism. I clung to Amu-chan's arm so she could introduce me to the others. I felt Midget-san's murderous glares burn holes through my uniform. _Hehe. She's possessive of Amu-chan. Keep that in mind, Nagi._

"Hi! I'm Mashiro Kusu! Call me 'Kusu-kusu'. I'm Rima-chan's older sister. Please excuse her rudeness!", a tall girl greeted. She had long straight blonde hair that was the same exact shade as Rima-san's. Her uniform's skirt was short so her pale legs looked quite long and she also had an ample bosom. Her eyes were also the same brown as Rima-san's. You could tell they were sisters, but Kusu-kusu had a sex appeal that Rima-san couldn't match. _I gotta get me some of that girl. Damn, she's hot. _Amu-chan pulled me out of my daze and introduced me to a cute girl named Yaya, a snobby kid named Kairi, a sweet guy named Tadase, and a very attractive boy named Kukai. Yes, I thought he was attractive. Even if I was a guy, I can appreciate someone's good looks regardless of gender.

At the end of the day Tadase-kun had asked me to join the student council. I thought, _why me of all people?_ He said my influence amoung the girls would be a helpful asset to the student council. After some coaxing, I finally agreed.

The next few days felt relatively normal, well, as normal the life of a secret-crossdressing teenager can get. That man didn't even show up. I was feeling at ease for the most part. To top off the great days I've been having, my mother said that she had a recital to attend in Shanghai. That means mother and father will be gone for the weekend and I will be able to do as I please. They have even given the maids a weekend off so it'll just be Rythym and me.

Friday, I arrived home as Nagihiko since there would be no one to scold me. As soon as I got home I dropped my bag and called for my brother. When I got no response I paid no mind to it. _He's probably still at school or something._ Just the the doorbell rang and I was sure it'd be my brother. I opened the door without hesitation.

"Welcome ho-", I took a step back when I saw who was at the door. It was that man who had been following me lately. I tried slamming the door but he put his foot between the door. I took a few step backs and he just walked in and locked the door behind him.

"Hello. Is Nadeshiko here yet?", his deep voice inquired.

"U-uh, I-I just got home. N-nadeshiko-chan is staying a-at a friend's house this weekend", I lied trying to avoid his gaze.

"Oh?", his voice perked up. I tried stepping back but he kept coming closer. He reminded me of a predator before it attacks its prey.

"Y-yeah. Listen if y-you don't leave, I-I'm calling the c-c-cops", I tried threatening. Some of my fear dissipated when I heard chuckling. _The nerve of that guy. I'm scared shitless and he giggles?_

"You haven't called the cops yet? If I had a stalker I would've called the cops the second I could get my hands on a phone", he chuckled. _He has a point. Why haven't I called the cops yet? Baka. Baka. Baka. Wait?_

"So, you want me to call the cops?", I questioned.

"Well, without them around my job is alot easier, but I'm used to being chased by the fuzz. it's not like they'll ever catch me y'know", he smirked and leaned into me.

"You sound pretty confident"

"I am", he replied simply. I tried taking a few more steps back but the stranger followed me and backed me into a wall. One hand rested against the wall beside my head and his other hand rested under my chin and slowly pulled me face to face with him. I sucked in a deep breath and tried surpressing a blush. _This is such a compromising position._

_

* * *

**Yup. I updated. I actually have a life, which is why i don't update often. So yeah. Review please.**_


	6. Chapter 6:D is for Dangerous

**Chapter 6: D is for Dangerous**

* * *

"Look. I don't know where Nadeshiko is! Please just leave me alone!", I shrieked, tightly shutting my eyes. _Screw dignity. I'll beg if I have to._

"Is your name Rhythm?", the guy asked me. I stared at him dumbfounded. _He thinks I'm Rhythm? How does he even know about Rhythm?_

"Uh, Y-yeah! That's m-me! Rhythm. Mhm, Fujisaki Rhythm!", I stuttered. His cobalt blue eyes were locked onto mine. I could feel my heartbeat racing, his hands wrapping around my waist, his breath hitting my nose.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto", he whispered.

"Huh?"

"It's my name", he replied.

"Oh", I dumbly answered. The silence was awkward for a few seconds. He seemed to grow annoyed with the silence because he grabbed my arms and slammed me against the nearest wall.

"Ow! Why'd you do that!", I tried rubbing my head but my arms were held in place above my head. He pressed against me and I know I was blushing. I tried backing away from him, but I couldn't, thanks to the wall.

"No reason in particular", he replied with a smirk. I was about to protest when I felt something moving near my pants.

"Whaaa-ngh! Sto-", I tried protest but he was touching me in the most sensitive area on my whole body.

"Iku-", I felt a throbbing down there. _What is this? Am I supposed to feel like this? It's uncomfortable, but it feels pretty good. _I felt like I was about to explode at that point. His hand was moving so fast. I felt it back off and I heard a groan of disappointment and I'm ashamed to admit it came from me.

"Wh-why did y-yo-", I began to say.

"Why did I stop? I never even moved my hand. You were the one humping my hand", he chuckled. I felt like crawling into a hole. My face felt so warm. I swore I'd die of embarrassment.

"I wasn't asking why you stopped! I was asking why did you do that! It's inappropriate! I'm only a kid!", I shrieked losing the little composure I had.

"It doesn't matter why I did it. What matters is that you enjoyed it. I can't believe you got so hard from a little contact like that. Maybe you really like me?", he chuckled again.

"No I don't! I like girls! Stop teasing me!", I shrieked again. I felt the tears in the corners of my eyes. I refused to let them fall, not in front of this guy. I could've sworn his expression softened a bit, but I couldn't be sure. I was feeling very confused at the moment and all these emotions were just swirling inside me.

My next question was one that changed our odd, stalker to victim relationship.

"Why'd you tell me your name?", I whispered. I was half hoping he couldn't hear me, but he did.

"Maybe it's because I'm interested in you", he replied with a strange tone. I wasn't sure exactly what that tone was, but it was the most honest sounding thing he has told me up at that point. I felt my cheeks burning. He buried one hand in my hair and the other wrapped around me, pressing me into his chest.

"I-I'm not interested in you! Stop touching me! Stay away from me and Nadeshiko!", I tried sounding intimidating, but it was a feeble attempt. I tried pounding on his chest, but I quickly gave up. I was too exhausted.

"If it were up to me I wouldn't even be after Nadeshiko", he muttered.

"What? Then why are you after her?", I interjected his thoughts.

"I.. Just forget I said anything", Tsukiyomi-san let go and walked out my front door without another word. _Why do I feel so crappy now? I feel like I said something I shouldn't have. I wish he were still here._ I thought to myself, but I quickly interjected my own thoughts. _Whoa. Miss him? He's a creeper. I barely even know him? What's wrong with you, Nagi? Stop thinking such stupid things._

I went upstairs to my room and lied down. I still felt the throbbing down there. _Aah! How do I get rid of this? It hurts so much. _I stuck my hand into my pants and hissed at the contact. _A-aah! It feels kinda good now._ I rubbed myself raster and faster until I felt like bursting. Then I did burst. _I did burst? Oh no! did I break something in me? Maybe I wasn't supposed to do that?_ I worried about the white liquid dripping from my hands. I felt fine, but I was still worried.

_I'll ask Rhythm about it. Maybe he knows._ I sighed again. My thoughts wandered to Tsukiyomi-san.

_Do I like him? He is quite alluring, but he is a criminal. He's also probably much older than I am. Does this mean I'm gay? But I like girls too! They're soft and pretty and… but Tsukiyomi-san makes me feel uneasy, but safe? Aaah! It's so contradictory. _I borrowed a pair of my brother's sweatpants and a t-shirt of his. I heard the doorbell ring and I quickly made my way downstairs.

_Rhythm?_ I opened the door and breathed a breath of relief when Rhythm walked in.

"Hey Nagi!", he walked in and ruffled my hair. I took a good look at my brother. He was a foot taller than me. His hair was more indigo than violet and his eyes were a bright lavender unlike my honey colored eyes. My brother was very handsome. It makes me sort of proud to say that someone that attractive is related to me. "_Nagi? Nagi?", _a voice spoke in my thoughts. _Mmm. Even his voice his pretty decent. I wish mine was like that, all nice and deep. _

"Nagi?", I was suddenly snapped out of my small daze.

"U-uh, yeah?", my voice cracked.

"Are you alright? You're spacing out and looking a bit flushed? Do you need some rest?", he asked with concern laced in his words. That's when it struck me. _I was checking my brother out. What is wrong with me? That's sick. I'm not supposed to like someone related to me! Wait. But the fact that he's a guy doesn't bother me? No! I'm not gay. Stop thinking this! It's all that Tsukiyomi-san's fault. Implanting negative thoughts in me! Stop THINKING! Bad Nagi! Bad Nagi! I like girls! I can't like guys! _

"Nagi, come let me check your temperature", Rhythm leaned forward and rested his cool forehead against my warmer one. I felt all the blood rushing to my face. _Gotta stay calm. It's just Rhythm. _Then Rhythm backed up and looked me in the eye. I could see his irises clearly. They were much prettier than my own. I stopped myself before any thoughts could progress farther.

"I'm alright Nii-san! Honest!", I smiled to my brother.

A few seconds of pregnant silence elapsed. Rhythm then smirked knowingly. I flash of dread went through my eyes but I quickly covered it up with my usual calm demeanor I have at school. _What could he possibly know? Hopefully it's not about Tsukiyomi-san? Maybe Rhythm knows I was checking him out? No! He'll think I'm insane! He'll probably tell Temari! And she'll eat me because I'm such a disgrace!_

"So, Nagi, how has school as a guy been?", he asked with a playful tone.

"F-fine", I tried staying calm. _Crap, he knows. He definitely knows._

"Have you been making new _friends_?", he asked heavily emphasizing friends meaning, that he wasn't talking about friends at all. _Crap. He probably saw me with Tsukiyomi._

"Yeah. I'm friends with the student council. I'm even part of the student council!", I tried changing the topic.

"I don't mean _those _kinds of friends. I mean… _friends",_ he asked leaning towards me. I tried back up. He was so intimidating.

"Have you gotten any action, Na-gi-chan?", he whispered in me ear, emphasizing each syllable. _Is he seducing me? This is so inappropriate._

"I NEVER DID ANYTHING! IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT!", I ended up shrieking. Rhythm looked very confused. _Are we talking about two different things?_

"His fault? I didn't know you swung that way Nagi. I meant that if you had a little girlfriend or something. Ahaha, this is awkward", he laughed nervously. I tried breaking the silence by asking the first question I had in my mind.

"Is it normal for your penis to burst?" I clamped my hands to my mouth to prevent it from spewing more ridiculous things. _Way to fucking go, Nagihiko. Not awkward at all._ For the first time, Rhythm's face was bright red.

"Wh-what?"

"I mean. Uh. I noticed that my p-penis was very red, hard, and swollen, s-so I touched it. A-and it f-felt relieved for a second. S-so I kept doing it faster and f-f-faster and it almost felt like I was going to explode. Then boom! I-it exploded and all this white s-stuff came out! Will I b-be okay?", I asked trying very hard to suppress the blush and the stutter. Rhythm was so red and he tried his best to avoid all eye contact with me.

"It's called masturbating, Nagi. it's normal. Teenage guys do it all the time to relieve stress and sexual tension", he said with confidence, but with the blushing you could tell he was feeling quite uncomfortable. I let out a breath of relief when he said it was normal.

"Have you ever master-uh-debated?", I asked stupidly tripping up on the new word. I grew much more comfortable with the topic knowing that it was normal. Rhythm however, looked pretty embarrassed.

"Yeah. I have.", he answered simply. I can tell that he's trying to suppress his blush. I smiled at him comfortingly. I still had so much to ask about it. I should've walked away from the topic but no. Me and my stupid, curious, fourteen year old mind had to ask more questions.

"Is there a technique to it? I felt like I was doing it wrong. Can you demonstrate on me or something?", I spoke feeling like it was the most natural thing.

"Wh-what?", he cried, "that's very inappropriate! I can't do that!".

"Why not?", I asked simply.

"Th-that's very sexual!"

"Not if you don't make it out to be", I countered.

"I-I. O-okay. I'll do it, but you can't tell anyone. A-and remember. Y-you asked for it!", he reluctantly agreed.

* * *

_"D is for delightful and trying to keep your trousers on..." - Arctic Monkeys_

**

* * *

**

I left Nadeshiko's house; I wondered how the hell I was going to find that girl. Soon, my mind drifted however. _Why did I tell that boy my name? Why do I feel so fascinated by him? He's so young, it's considered pedophilia, this obsession. He is cute. Dry humping my hand like that. I bet he doesn't even know what that was. Do I really want to ruin such an innocent boy? _I shook my head no, but my mind and lower regions were screaming yes. I groaned. _I am not a sicko like those guys from Easter. I'm really not._

I headed towards the park. I made a decision. _I am going to prolong this mission. I want to be around that boy. He's so… enticing? No matter how I phrase this I'm a pedohile._

I made my way to the city park. I laid down on a field of grass. I needed a break from all this Easter business. It was too much for a college kid to handle.

"Oi, Ikuto!", someone called out at me. I instinctively winced. I knew that voice from anywhere. I tried ignoring the owner of the voice, but the damn kid didn't know when he was unwanted.

"Ikuto! Stop ignoring me, nya!", a blur pounced on me.

"Get the hell off of me, Yoru!", I shoved the kid off. That was Yoru. He was a kid sucked into Easter, just like me and Utau, under different circumstances, though. I've always looked after Yoru like a kid brother, but sometimes he is really unbearable.

"Yoru, I'm seriously not in the mood to play around", I scolded him.

"I know. I was trying to cheer you up", he said solemnly. _Crap. I'm such an ass._ Yoru's black hair draped over his eyes. I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me. The kid gasped. His yellow catlike eyes widened in shock. Whenever he makes faces like that its hard to believe his like fifteen or something; he could pass for a ten year old with his innocent features.

"Thanks Yoru", I smiled at him. He and Utau are the only ones I have ever felt so open with. _And that violet-haired kid makes me feel nice too._ Yoru had a faint blush. He's always had this admiration/crush thing on me. I decided to humor him and pressed my lips lightly on his. I pulled back and smirked. His blush increased tenfold. He was so cute when he was like this.

"I-Ikuto! D-don do that agai-", I cut him off with another one. His muffled protests diminished. I pinned him the ground and hovered over him without removing my lips. I let go after a few more seconds. I leaned over and kissed him again, this time I wasted no time in sliding my tongue on his bottom lip. He parted his lips almost immediately and pushed his tongue into my mouth. I felt his hands gripping my hair almost desperately. His tongue roamed my mouth timidly. I smirked into the kiss. _He's such a whore._ I mimicked his ministration with more confidence. I felt myself getting hard and realized that it was a good time to stop. I pulled apart from Yoru and just watched him for a few moments. Yoru's eyes were glazed over, his lips were swollen and red and slightly parted.

"Ikuto", he said dazedly. It was wrong to mess with him like this, but it relieves stress, and Yoru didn't mind at all. . . I think. I noticed that it was getting dark out. The sun has already set. I pushed myself off of Yoru and sat next to him. The sky was hued green and blue. The long silence was soothing.

"Ikuto… what are you gonna do after all this?", Yoru asked after a few minutes of silence. I glanced over to him and noticed that his face was still a bit flushed.

"I'm probably just going to go pick up dinner and head back to Easter, I guess", I answered nonchalantly.

"No, not that. I meant after you fulfill your duties to Easter? What are you doing then?", Yoru asked me. That really caught me off guard. I've always wanted to be a professional musician. I hoped that attending a music college would bring me closer to my dreams so I'm enrolled in Seiyo's Institute of Performing Arts. Easter has me running all over the place though. It should be my second year already, but I've only attended 5 classes in two years. It was at that moment that it really hit me how Easter has wasted my life.

"I'm going to become a famous musician", I said distantly.

How could I have known that being a musician would always be a silly fantasy?

* * *

**Ah. A review or two would be lovely, no?**


	7. Chapter 7:You Look Better When I'm Drunk

**Yes. I have been gone for quite a while. Mhm. Yeah. School. You know. That kind of shit. Word. Aiight. So here's the next chapter of Nagi Quit Lollygagging (the song Lindsey Quit Lollygagging was my inspiration). Yes. Without further ado, short summary.**

* * *

**With Nagi and Rythym-nii:**

* * *

"Wh-what?", he cried, "that's very inappropriate! I can't do that!".

"Why not?", I asked simply.

"Th-that's very sexual!"

"Not if you don't make it out to be", I countered.

"I-I. O-okay. I'll do it, but you can't tell anyone. A-and remember. Y-you asked for it!", he reluctantly agreed.

* * *

**With Ikuto:**

* * *

"Ikuto", he said dazedly. It was wrong to mess with him like this, but it relieves stress, and Yoru didn't mind at all. . . I think. I noticed that it was getting dark out. The sun has already set. I pushed myself off of Yoru and sat next to him. The sky was hued green and blue. The long silence was soothing.

"Ikuto… what are you gonna do after all this?", Yoru asked after a few minutes of silence. I glanced over to him and noticed that his face was still a bit flushed.

"I'm probably just going to go pick up dinner and head back to Easter, I guess", I answered nonchalantly.

"No, not that. I meant after you fulfill your duties to Easter? What are you doing then?", Yoru asked me.

* * *

**Chapter 7: You Look Better When I'm Drunk**

* * *

_I kinda want to kiss him right now. _I closed my eyes and began to lean forward on my tippy-toes. _Maybe I really am gay? _I suddenly stopped myself. _This is so weird and wrong._ I snapped my eyes open and I clearly saw Rhythm's concerned expression.

"I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean t-to do a-any-", I was interrupted from my apology. Rhythm was kissing me. _He kissed me? I stopped myself! I'm not the bad one here! _I defended. After I left the guilt sink past me, I closed my eyes and began responding to his kiss. I felt Rhythm's hand caressing my hair and his arm wrapping tightly around me, pressing us together. His tongue swept past my bottom lip and plunged into my mouth.

It felt really… good. Rythym was better than all those girls from school. Put together!

_I wonder if kissing Tsukiyomi-san would be like this?_ I wondered. Again I stopped myself. _What am I thinking? I'm not gay! I like girls! And Tsukiyomi is such a creeper! _Rhythm began to pull away. I opened my eyes and noticed a trail of saliva connecting our lips together.

I felt incoherent, high, dazed. It all felt so unreal.

"Rhythm?", I found my voice and noticed his expression became panicked.

"Y-yes Nagi?", he stuttered, backing away slowly, his usual confidence fading. Every step back he took, I stepped forward. I was overfilled with a sense of desire for my brother.

"Can we do that again? This time, can I take charge?", I asked. _I'm so fucking sick and perverted, but at least I'm not thinking of Tsukiyomi anymore?_

* * *

_"It's the right night to make the wrong moves." - The White Tie Affair_

* * *

"Ikuto-nii? W-we should head back to Easter. I-it's getting late…", Yoru began. I unconsciously grimaced and Yoru quickly defended.

"Only if y-you want to go… ba-", he began.

"Let's go, Yoru. We need to check up on Utau-chan anyways.", I led and Yoru skipped behind me. Thankfully, Yoru decided to keep his mouth shut because I really could not handle a bubbling kid like Yoru pouring out prattle. I wondered how to was going to find Nadeshiko. I didn't really mind how Nagihiko blatantly lied about knowing where she was. It gave me a reason to come back and torture him.

_He is a cute thing isn't he? Probably a virgin, too. I wonder what it would feel to have my dick up his nice, tight-_

"IKUTO-NII! Geez, can you hear me? We're here", Yoru yelled in my ear snapping me out of my reverie. _Fuck. Did I really think that? About some kid? Well, I have considered fucking Yoru from time to time…_ I took a glance at said boy. His eyes were narrowed and you could tell he didn't want to enter the building. Times like these is when he seemed older than he actually was, and it was all Easter's fault. _How fucking dare they?_

I followed Yoru up the stairs to our living quarters which Yoru, Utau, some other girls stuck in the business, and I shared. We all had our own bed and a small metal box for what little personal possessions we had. Tonight, Yoru and I were free to do as we pleased. The girls had their "duties" to tend to at night and were applying make-up and their ridiculously skimpy outfits.

I casually strode in along with Yoru. No one flinched nor quickly covered their naked bodies. They were all exposed to strange men all the time, what difference should it make if I, someone who has no intentions to do anything, sees them? We settled into our beds waiting for the hustle and bustle of the other ladies to die down. Utau approached me, clad in a short leather skirt only, holding a leather corset in the other.

"Ikuto-nii, please help me tie this up?", she asked waving the corset in my face. _Why didn't she ask the other girls?_, You may be wondering. That's because the other girls hate my little sister. Utau is the most beautiful, the most well known, the most intelligent one of them all. Those insecure brats are blinded by their stupid jealousy. Utau refuses to acknowledge their sneers and jests however, thus making her seem arrogant. Only two of the other girls treated her with decency. You wouldn't realize it at first glance, but those three were inseparable.

One was deemed a bitch by the other girls. Iru. She was beautiful in her own right, but nothing like Utau. She had short dark hair and piercing crimson eyes. She radiated hateful vibes, but that's how she protected her fragile self.

Then there was Eru who was innocence personified. She had bright blonde hair and no one knew what color eyes she had because she was always smiling, scrunching up her eyes. How could someone in such a dire situation always be smiling, you may ask. To this day, I still don't know the answer, but I'm positive that her sunny disposition had saved us from spiraling into insanity and depression more than once.

"Sure thing, Utau-chan", I quickly laced the leather article that hugged her frame. It really pissed me off how they forced my cute, sweet, innocent sister to wear such whorish, devilish clothing.

"Utau. Can I borrow your eye-liner?", Iru asked harshly.

"It's in my box", Utau replied coldly.

* * *

_"It might be crazy, but I think tonight is already done"_**…**

* * *

"Rhythm-nii! It feels weird!", I squirmed in his grip. We sat on his bed and he started to teach me about masturbation, but it seemed to have turned into a 'feel up Nagihiko' session.

"Hold still! I promise it'll feel good!", Rythym coaxed me. He stroked me a little harder and I felt like bursting yet again.

"AAH! Rhythm!", I moaned loudly and spilled my seed over myself and his hand. I was panting really hard trying to catch my breath. I still wanted to ask him more, but my body didn't allow it. Instead I tried making eye-contact with him.

"Nagi, l-listen. What we did, y-you can't tell anyone!", Rhythm warned. I smiled to him.

"Don't …worry…It's…our….secret", I gasped between breaths. Suddenly he launched himself at me and hugged me. I returned the hug and sat there absorbing all of his love.

* * *

_"When the room stops spinning and we start sinning I begin to realize…"_

* * *

The weekend went by pretty quickly. Rhythm and I hung out at home all weekend. Video Games. Basketball in the yard. Eating pizza. Making out. Prank calls. You know, the usual. Not once did I think about Tsukiyomi-san that weekend.

That Monday morning I adjusted my "Nadeshiko" get-up and strolled out of the house with Temari's home as my next destination. I took long, confident steps. I was sure that it was going to be a lovely day.

"Hey, YOU!", I froze in place before I took my next step. _How? What? Why?_ It was him, Tsukiyomi-san. The memories of what happened Friday began flooding back into my mind. I felt the warmth travel from my head to my toes and back. I broke out of my reverie and sprinted away.

"Come back, here!", he hollered. I didn't even glance over my shoulder, afraid it'd slow me down. My breath began to wane and I grew exhausted. Suddenly I was grabbed. I felt his breath tickle the back of my neck.

"Don't. Move", he growled into my ear dangerously. The low angry voice sent shivers straight to my nether regions. I unwillingly let out a small moan. _Fuck. I'm about to die and I'm getting turned on?_ Tsukiyomi-san forced me to face him and look into his eyes. I felt my breath caught in my throat. I was so exposed! So vulnerable!

"Look. I'm not going to hurt you!", he growled out in frustration. Shock overtook my senses.

"Y-you're not?", I managed to squeak out in a falsetto voice.

"Not yet at least. I have a question for you", he calmed down considerably and let go of my arm, "Do you have a twin?".

"I-uh. Y-yes?", I said hesitantly. There was no way I was letting him know I was the same person from last Friday. _As a boy, at least I'm a little safer… I think._ He walked around me in circles. As if he were examining me, no, appraising me.

"You _are_ pretty cute, but I don't think I'd actually go for you", he concluded. My eyes grew wide and I tried jerking my arm out of his strong grip. Sadly, his stregnth greatly exceeded my own. He yanked arm again and I heard my shoulder make a popping sound. A few seconds later, the pain of my shoulder registered and I bit back the tears threatening to fall.

"Ha. Are you going to cry now?", he taunted with a vile smirk tainting his face.

"N-no", I managed to squeak.

"Look. Don't worry. I'll come back for you in a month. Got it? When that time comes, meet me right here at dawn and we won't have any problems. If you make things difficult, I can't guarantee your safety. Understand?", I quickly nodded. He let go of my arm and I scrambled to get away. I heard him laughing behind me. My shoulder jutted out at a strange angle, and the pain was so unbearable that I began sobbing, but I didn't stop. I refuse to let him see me cry.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8: Good Foot

**Hello. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but you know, busy ol' me. Anyways. I'm quite thrilled to see that so many people actually like this story. I'm glad to be one of the first authors to publish a Nagi x Ikuto fanfic. (with lovely Rhythm x Nagi). Well. Here's what you've been waiting for, chapter eight of "Nagi Quit Lollygagging".**

* * *

**Recapitulation:**

* * *

_"Look. Don't worry. I'll come back for you in a month. Got it? When that time comes, meet me right here at dawn and we won't have any problems. If you make things difficult, I can't guarantee your safety. Understand?", I quickly nodded. He let go of my arm and I scrambled to get away. I heard him laughing behind me. My shoulder jutted out at a strange angle, and the pain was so unbearable that I began sobbing, but I didn't stop. I refuse to let him see me cry._

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Good Foot**

* * *

The next week I didn't see much of Tsukiyomi-san, not that I wanted to. After literally yanking my arm out of its socket, I was pretty scared of the sight of him. That feral, murderous look plagued my mind every night that week. I had to tear myself out of those terrifying dreams yet every time I woke up with sweat soaking through my sheets, I felt painfully aroused.

I always tried justifying it as being a hormonal teen, but I knew I was just too scared to admit it was something more. _It doesn't mean I necessarily LIKE Tsukiyomi-san, and he IS rather attractive._ So I continued to make excuses for the odd feelings I began harboring for my potential murderer.

* * *

"**It feel's like something's heating up…" - Justin Timberlake**

* * *

_Shit, maybe I shouldn't have scared that girl so much._ I allowed my mind to race as I sat at one of the hundreds of seats in the lecture hall. I finally had a chance to attend some of my classes since Easter cancelled all of my tasks because of the Fujisaki mission.

The professor droned on and on about the physics of the sound of the violin and how to calculate the number of decibels produced by using integrals to calculate the area of each violin. I sure as hell wasn't too sure how to do that, but I could always look in the textbook to figure out all the math behind it. My ennui became so burdening that I had to step out of the lecture hall. I followed the long hallways up onto the roof of the building with my violin case clutched in my arm. I sat upon the rooftop in the blazing noon sun, setting my case gently next to me, fully intending to play a song or two. I stopped myself though. _The wood will fade in this harsh sunlight._

I curled my knees up to my chest and allowed myself the liberty to just think peacefully. The rushing of people and the honking of the cars only fifteen stories below me added a lively soundtrack to my wandering thoughts. I thought about Utau-chan and Yoru, and how we would all someday get a house together and live peacefully. I can't believe I was actually stupid enough to give myself that false hope. I thought about someday having the courage to kill that mother fucker _Gozen_ slowly and painfully. Tying him up, blindfolding him, not gagging him, though. I want to see that fucker cry, scream, beg for his life while I fuck him with the rustiest butcher knife I could find. I'll carve my name into his face while he's bleeding like a menstruating bitch and still alive to feel the cold metal slicing so deep into him that his bones can feel the tinkering of the rusty steel. Then, I'll peel the layers of his chest first skin, then fat, then muscle and bones, until I finally reach that motherfucker's small, cold, black heart and -

"Tsukiyomi-san?"

"What do you want, Mizumi?" A short, rather plain looking girl approached me, feeling that my acknowledgement of her existence is an invitation to join me. As soon as she sat next to my violin case I steadied my feet to rise and leave this nosy bitch to herself.

"Tsukiyomi-san, I came to see you. Please stay." I acted as if I hadn't heard anything. I bended over to pick up my violin but instead she quickly snatched it up probably scratching the delicate face of my instrument because of her hasty movements. When someone touches my violin I loose control easily. I glared at her.

"Give. It. Back. Now." She was normally a rather plain girl, nothing seemingly bold about her, but at that moment she was being oddly defiant, standing up to match my glare, violin now trapped between her laced together arms. I don't normally lose my temper like I did that time, but she interrupted my thoughts of torturing my fucking boss so I was already in a violent mood, and taking my violin is close to being the thing that pisses me off the most.

I really don't remember what I did because I was blinded my fury, but the next thing I know I'm holding my violin case and the girl is moaning in pain clutching her hand. I leave her writhing on the ground and take my leave, inspecting my violin case. _It better not be scratched._

* * *

**"On that sunny day… didn't know I'd meet… such a beautiful girl… walking down the street."**

* * *

"Mashiro-san!", I ran up to catch up with her donning my male uniform. She refused to acknowledge me and increased the speed of her steps.

"Hey, Rima!" I yelled trying to keep up with her short yet speedy legs. I almost tripped from her sudden stop.

"What do you want, scum?", her cute brown eyes tried piercing me and I'm ashamed to admit, she was actually really scary.

"I-I just wanted to walk with you and get to know you better.", I held up my one uninjured arm in defense. Her glare softened, but by no means did she let her guard down. She kept her distance even at the narrowest sidewalks of at least one meter. The silence was rather uncomfortable so I tried breaking it.

"So-", we both began at the same time, stopping abruptly. I looked over at Mashiro-san who was fighting a blush. I was pretty sure my face was pretty red too from the embarrassment.

"What did you want to say, Mashiro-san?"

"I… I noticed your arm has been in a sling all week. Why?", she asked, seeming genuinely worried. I was incredulous. She looked up at me when she noticed my silence.

"You actually noticed something about _me_?", my disbelief shining through like a gay hairdresser in a men's locker room. Mashiro-san stomped her feet in anger and sped up, ignoring my question.

"Wait, Mashiro-san! I'm sorry!", I caught up with her again. _Wow. This girl is really sensitive. Jeez._ She resumed a normal human speed again.

"So how'd you do it?", she asked yet again. I was momentarily stumped for a moment. _I can't tell her my stalker did this. Can I?_ Mashiro-san stopped waiting for my answer. She looked so genuinely worried. I don't think I have the heart to lie to her when she looks so cute like this.

"I fell on it while playing basketball the other day. No big deal!", then again, maybe I do. She seemed as if she didn't quite buy it, but she didn't press the issue any longer and began to walk towards school once more.

* * *

**"Just let me rock your body, basically… Just let me rock till the… break of day…"**

* * *

Her moans resonated in the tiny janitor's closet. Her curly blonde hair tickled my nose as I sucked on her neck.

"N-nagi!"

_I can't believe I scored with Mashiro-san._

"Yes, Rima-chan?", I paused in my ministrations.

"D-don't stop…" she whined.

* * *

**"I'm bringing sexy back… them other boys don't know how to act"**

* * *

After classes I stopped by Temari's home to change into my Nadeshiko gear.

"How's it feeling, Nagi-kun?", my cousin Temari gently touched my arm after I had changed. The delicate touches weren't exactly painful, but they did cause me discomfort so I delicately removed her hand from my arm with my good arm.

"It's fine for the most part. I'll be out of this sling soon enough!", I chirped.

"Good, we wouldn't want our little basketball star to miss try-outs next week!"

"Wait, what?", I asked dumbfounded. Temari glared at me.

"What do you mean, what?", she growled slowly becoming more and more intimidating. I hated when she got this bipolar attitude. It was really terrifying!

"Nagi-kun…", she asked exasperatedly.

"Y-yes, Nee-san?", I replied out of fear more than actual curiosity.

"You _are_ trying out for the basketball team, right?", she asked angrily doing that thing with the hands on the hips.

"Uh, no?", I tried. Wrong answer. She smacked me across the face. The ringing sensation lingered in my blood. I raised my good hand to my cheek and gently prodded it.

"Why'd you do that, Nee-san?"

"You're trying out for basketball. How else are you going to be a superstar!", Temari yelled exasperatedly.

"But Nee-san... it's only April! Basketball season is in the winter...", I reasoned. Her glare intensified tenfold.

"Preseason, Nagi. Preseason.", she said as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Preseason? What's that?", I inquired. She smacked her forehead dramatically.

"It's exactly what it implies. You practice sports before the actual season to better prepare yourself. Sheesh. I thought _you_ were the one who loved sports!", she walked away dramatically.

"I do! B-but you know I haven't had much experience with all this kind of stuff!", I hastily defended.

"Yeah, yeah. Here's your girls' uniform. Let me know if you need anything.", Temari said stepping out of the room to give me some privacy.

Privacy is nice, but it's not necessarily a good thing. For example, when you leave someone alone with their thoughts pretty crazy ideas pop up, you know? As I carefully undressed myself, staying conscious of my injured arm, I thought back to my weekend with Rhythm.

_We really got it on, didn't we?_ It was so thrilling and exciting, but whenever those feelings of excitement come back, I cringe. _It's disgusting. He's my brother._ I forced myself to think of Rima and her wanton moans, but they weren't as satisfying as the sounds coming from my own brother. I then tried imagining Rima's sexy yet ditzy sister, Kusu. _Maybe I can get with them both at the same time?_ I pondered.

_Would they mind being so intimate with each other? Maybe they'd love seeing their own blood in such an erotic situation? _I speculated. _Or maybe that's just me?_

"UGH! Nagihiko! Put on your goddamn clothes!", I commanded myself and began to hastily shed this uniform, only to be reminded of my injured shoulder.

"Itai!"

* * *

**Sorry. Kind of a boring chapter. I know. After that long wait, just a filler? Well. Yeah. Basically. I'm not one of those cheap authors that whores out her characters (which aren't really hers). Review please.**


	9. Chapter 9: Hot Mess

Hey! I decided to update. I know, I know. It took me long enough. I update at my OWN pace. Well, here it is. Chapter 9. This one is not a filler so be grateful. It's also a little longer than my usual updates. Enjoy. Please review. The more reviews I get, the more likely I am to update. Kiss. Kiss. BTdubs. You know how every chapter I use a song as my inspiration (or an artist as you saw in my previous chapter)? For this one I used two songs both titles Hot Mess, one by Cobra Starship and one by Ashley Tisdale.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Hot Mess**

* * *

"**Playing with them good girls, no that ain't your style. You think you're hot shit and ooh I love it." - Cobra Starship**

* * *

"Keep running ladies!", Mitoki-kun yelled at us. I was completely out of breath, but I was still in much better shape than the others. Those guys seriously looked like they were dying. Mitoki-kun was the captain of the basketball team at Seiyo High and at the moment conducting the harsh try-outs that my dear cousin Temari had literally dragged me to.

"Come on you homo-fags! My little sister can do better!", he growled at us. Oh yeah, by the way, Mitoki-kun was easily one of the most homophobic guys at Seiyo. Every insult or sneer he threw had to include some variation of homosexual or faggot.

_Thank goodness my arm healed up._ I thought to myself. Knowing Temari she would have still forced me to try-out even if I were in a wheel-chair. _Crazy bitch._ I cursed her, but it wasn't malicious. God knew how much Temari had helped me out, even if she was a little... uh... _forceful._

There were seven other students trying out for the only open position on the basketball team and I felt confident that I would be chosen. Seriously, these guys were awful.

"Alright! Stop!", Mitoki-kun suddenly hollered and everyone stopped. One of the guys however couldn't control himself and hurled himself onto Mitoki-kun sending the two of them tumbling to the ground.

"You fag! Get off! I'm not into that homo-shit!", Mitoki-kun growled angrily and shoved the guy off himself.

"Hey!... It was an... accident!", the kid huffed out between breaths.

* * *

"**Stumbling, but yeah, you still looking hella fine..."**

* * *

"Sure, sure. You just want me to drop my guard so you can butt-rape me! I'm onto you!", Mitoki-kun jeered.

"Even if I was going to _butt-rape_ someone... I'd at least... pick someone more handsome... Like him!", the kid pointed to me. My eyes widened when I realized what he said. _Wait. He's really gay? I thought Mitoki was just making fun of him!_

"Huh?", I pointed to myself to make sure.

"Yeah, you're more my type", he winked at me after finally catching his breath. _He flirted with me. A guy. You can do that?...You can... I wonder...Maybe if I...?_

I sent him a haughty smirk, reminding myself of Tsukiyomi-kun's unnerving looks. _Flirting with guys is much more fulfilling than flirting with girls. _I quickly finished that thought with, _b-because of the challenge it presents! Not because I like guys._ _Shit Nagi, what are you getting yourself into. _

The guy smiled back at me before turning his attention to the fuming Mitoki-kun.

"Fuck you, _Mitoki-taichou_", he said all too sweetly and oddly familiarly, "I don't want to be on the team anyways", and the guy left to the locker rooms leaving us all dumbfounded.

"Well, fuck you too, Daichi.", Mitoki-kun growled with bottled up spite."That, boys, is what happens when a fag tries to do a dyke's work" he announced to the team and several boys howled with . Some stared at me expectantly and I began chuckling as well. Mitoki-kun suddenly turned to me.

"Hey. I don't like homo-fags. Are you a homo?", he barked.

"N-no sir!", I saluted, nervousness assaulting my senses.

"Good. You're on the team."

* * *

"**The city's your playground, I watched you take a bite, five am roaming the streets drunk all night. You think you're hot shit, and ooh I love it..."**

* * *

"Ikuto-nii?", a voice chirped behind me. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, Yoru-kun", I sighed. As much as I loved this kid, he was really starting to get annoying and I really did not want him following me at this moment.

"Doesn't look like you're going 'nowhere'...", he argued, tugging on the back of my jacket.

"Look Yoru. Leave me alone, don't you have a mission?", I scolded harshly.

"Y-yeah, but Gozen-sama said I can wait until the end of the week", he said shyly. I always hated it when Utau or Yoru ever tainted their mouths by even uttering that motherfucker's name.

"Yoru", I began sternly, "don't procrastinate. Things might not turn out how you expect later." I warned. _Hypocrite._

"Don't be such a worry-wart! I've got this!", he said more confidently, acting like his more normal, _annoying_ self.

"Alright, I'm leaving then", and with that I left the Easter HQ.

I was on my way to see the Fujisaki boy. I barely knew him, but he was rather interesting. Not to mention, maybe if I made him trust me enough, he'd willingly hand over the Fujisaki girl.

_He tries so hard to seem confident but he just a bumbling mess. Sheltered and pampered. It's irritating, aggravating, yet fucking adorable. How I just want to shatter his innocence, show him how cruel the world is, and watch him agonize over the malice infecting his naive existence._

* * *

"**You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you. I'm like, hot damn..."**

* * *

I walked through the town of Seiyo by shops and crowds of smiling people. I passed by a takiyoki vendor and my stomach roared violently. I bought myself a stick and then decided to buy three more for later. I looked around the area, the basketball court specifically. _This is where I first met the Fujisaki boy._ I continued to walk until I arrived at his school, Seiyo High.

It was already late. _Damnit. He might have gone home already. _I thought to myself. I stood at the gates and rattled them a bit, just to discover that the front gate was unlocked. _Well, don't mind if I do. _I stepped through and wandered around the building for a bit, looking for any signs of life.

* * *

**"I'm not the kind of girl that walks around like this, caught up in a kiss, best friends with benefits, no..." - Ashley Tisdale**

* * *

"Hello~!", I greeted the rest of the student council. After try-outs I decided to swing by the garden and was pleasantly surprised to discover that they were still lounging around.

"Hey, Nagihiko-kun!", Amu-chan greeted back. The others made either a grunt of approval (Rima) or chorused their own greetings. She walked up to me and patted me on the back.

"Heard about what happened at try-outs", she smirked. I instantly paled. _She knew how that guy flirted with me? _

"Oh yeah", she grinned, "who doesn't?". _Shit. Nagi. Tell her you're not gay. Tell them all. You. Are. Not. Gay._

"L-look, Amu-chan. I-I'm not gay!", I managed to say (read as shrieked). The garden became eerily silent and all eyes locked onto me. Everyone looked surprised, especially Rima. _Why? She of all people knows I'm not gay!_ I turned my attention to Amu-chan who's face became flushed. Her eyes darted everywhere but my face.

"W-what are you talking about Nagihiko-kun?", she questioned. It didn't occur to me yet that no one knew about the guy at practice. In fact, it didn't occur to me that no one at the practice even noticed or cared.

"Th-the thing at practice?", I meekly tried. Everyone still looked confused. Finally Souma-kun decided to interject.

"Dude. We have no idea what you're talking about. What Hinamori was talking about is you making it onto the team. Try-outs were brutal right?", Souma-kun explained while placing his hand on my shoulder. I felt like melting and recrystalizing under a big heavy rock. Instantaneously. I hoped if I willed it hard enough that it would happen. Unfortunately, no such luck. _Play it off Nagi. Whip out that charming cool self of yours._

"Ha! Of course! Totally kidding! I was totally pulling your legs guys. You should've seen you all!", I chuckled as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Soon all the others joined in laughing, including Souma-kun whose hand was still on my shoulder.

While everyone was distracted by my 'brilliant' joke, Souma-kun suddenly gripped my shoulder just a bit tighter and grinned at me. He leaned into my ear and whispered something in my ear. I wasn't even thinking at the moment, I swear. It was my flirtatious, player self coming out. Instead of stuttering like a blushing virgin or answering his question I just decided to play it cool and give him a knowing grin.

"So you were kidding about not being gay, huh?", the faint whisper lingered in my right ear along with the reminiscence of his warm, moist breath. I felt shivers go down my spine as replayed the message to myself. _Get a grip Nagi. Some hot guy whispers in your ear and you turn into a pile of goo?_ I quickly interjected my wayward thoughts with, _and you're NOT gay._

"Hey Rima-chan!", I tried distracting myself by striking up a new conversation. Everyone else had gone back to their normal business after congratulating me. Rima glanced in my direction and quickly turned her nose up in disgust and sipped her tea in a repulsively haughty manner. _What? You little bitch. You ignore me after I gave you the best cunnilingus you'll ever get in your life._ I thought to myself angrily.

"Nagi-kun, just ignore her. Rima's always a sourpuss!", Kusu-kusu-chan patted my back gently, attempting to console me. _Oh. Two can play this game. _I smirked.

"Oh, trust me. I know Rima has a sour puss", I cheekily replied. Rima spit out her tea and pointed an accusing finger at me, her eyes darting to everyone, making sure no one else heard that comment. Kusu-kusu-chan heard.

"W-what do you mean, Nagi-kun?", Kusu-kusu-chan asked with a very shocked look.

"Y-yeah. What do you mean, you scum", Rima asked flatly already dreading how I would spill the truth.

"Don you remember, Rima? In the closet?", I began with a big grin and Rima's frown fell even more, if that was possible, "You know, where you keep your stray kitten?", suddenly Rima looked confused and Kusu-kusu-chan looked almost relived, dare I say. "Man! He's so mean! He nearly gouged my throat out! That sourpuss! See?", and I pulled down my collar to reveal the scar Tsukiyomi-san gave me the day he attacked me as Nadeshiko. _God, Nagi. You're brilliant._ I silently praised myself.

"Y-yeah! Of course. I didn't want you to tell anyone about that... Fujisaki-kun", she hesitated after a moment. I gave her a brilliant sneer as she glared at me. I relished my victory in silence.

"That's a relief", Kusu-kusu-chan interrupted our heated voiceless war, "I thought for a second...never mind."

"Yo! Fujisaki!", my attention was redirected to Souma-kun once again. Believe me, I had the urge to just hide after our encounter, but I was determined to keep up my calm, cool, player facade.

"Yes, Souma-kun?", I questioned politely with a slightly playful tone, my coquettish nature shining through. _Damnit Nagi, flirting with other guys isn't necessary un-gay. _I really couldn't help it though, it was intriguing, thrilling almost. The Mashiro sisters have left along with the rest of the council members so Souma-kun and I were left alone. He gave my a grin that went straight to my groin.

"You know, since you made it to the team you must be pretty good, right?", Souma-kun said with a smile that was anything but innocent. I couldn't help but think of all the naughty things that sentence implies. _He really is, attractive. And, it is not gay to appreciate another guy's beauty._

"They do say my skills are rather impressive", I said cockily. Souma-kun's hand grazed the side of my left arm. He leaned in to whisper something to me.

"I'd love to see them in action", he whispered suggestively. _Get a hold of yourself Nagi, he can't beat you at your own game._

"When and where?", I inquired. _I'd love to get my hands on this guy...in a totally platonic way._

"Great! Saturday 9 AM. Basketball court near the takiyoki stand! See ya there!", he cheered, and all the intense flirtatiousness of the past few moments completely dissipated. He quickly left leaving me on my own in the middle of the garden. I took a seat in the middle of the baby sunflower field. I was tempted to rip them all out of the ground, but I settled for tugging at my own strands of hair.

"I can't believe I did that...", I groaned to myself.

* * *

"**I was such a good good girl before you came along. You're so racy you're my favorite guy, so unruly so uncivilized..."**

* * *

"Hello there, Rhythm", I finally found him sitting on his own in the middle of a field of dwarf sunflowers.

"W-what? Tsukiyomi-kun? What are you doing here?", he shrieked in panic. I loved having that effect on others. He tucked his head back into his knees, as if pretending I wasn't there would suddenly make me disappear. _Ha. How naive._

"I came to see you, of course", I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I have no idea where Nadeshiko-chan is, s-so just leave me alone! Please!", he begged pathetically. That just fueled my desire to see him suffer.

"I have no interest in that little insolent shrew at the moment, and I would hope that you refrain from talking about her around me."

"S-she's my sister! I can't let you talk about her like that!", the Fujisaki-boy defended. Obviously the fear came back because he retucked his head back into his knees. I took a seat next to him. _I need to make him trust me. _

I reached out to pet his head and he flinched away.

"Are you really that scared of me?", I questioned with a smirk. The boy turned to face me.

"N-not scared. Just wary, and I have every right to be. You don't exactly seem like a saint, you know", he said softly, avoiding any eye contact.

"What do I have to do to make you trust me?"

"What are you talking about? Nothing you do will ever put me at ease. You pulled out my shou... I mean... you pulled out my sister's shoulder. That's not very assuring", he reasoned.

"I kindly asked you not to talk about her", I glared, but I don't really think I put enough malice into it. I was just too goddamn tired all of a sudden.

"And I'm sorry, but I can't just not. She's like a part of me", he said quietly, but I heard it.

"So you like basketball, huh?", I changed the topic of conversation. He looked confused for a moment.

"Y-yeah, I do. How do you know?", he asked me.

"That night I first met you, I saw you playing basketball with those kids", I calmly replied.

"Oh. Right. D-do you still have that gun?", he asked suddenly inching further away.

"Yes, I do. Did you want to see it?", I grinned already reaching into my pocket.

"N-NO! That's n-not necessary! Really!", he nervously clamped his hands on his eyes. I shifted closer to the Fujisaki boy and wrapped an arm around him. I felt him shivering. _I probably came off too strongly. He's petrified._ I got up, dusted myself off of excess grass and dirt, and offered a hand to the still sitting Fujisaki boy. He looked at it nervously for a moment before finally accepting it. He winced as I pulled him up. _I didn't pull that hard, did I?_ I watched him dust his uniform off, black slacks, a white collared shirt and a light blue blazer, suiting him so much.

"W-what are you staring at? Did I miss a spot?", he smacked his pants all over. I shook my head no.

"Let me walk you home", I offered. He looked suddenly even more anxious.

"No! Please no! I can take myself home!", he begged.

"Why not? I already know where you live." I supplied.

"Y-yeah, but I... my mother! She's wary of strangers. She'll definitely call the cops!", he tried deterring me.

"I told you a while ago, being chased by the cops doesn't bother me", I retaliated. _What is he hiding?_

"T-thank you for your k-kindness, but I really must go!", and with that he took off.

"Wait! Rhythm!", I shouted behind him, but I did him the favor of not following. _I will find out what you're hiding. I'll use it and I'll crush you._

* * *

**_Done. Reviews please. I'll update more quickly. Sorry if the characters are OOC and sorry if everything seems kinda awkward. It's my first SC fic, if I haven't mentioned that anywhere._**


	10. Chapter 10: False Love and Affection

**Please review. I have chapter 11 and 12 written out already and editted. I, however, refuse to post them if I dont get reviews. It makes me feel kinda... oh whats the point? No one's reading it, or "no one likes it, sigh, whatever". So Review. I don't own Shugo Chara, nor Pokemon. and btw, Tajiri Satoshi really is the creator of pokemon. He's a real life figure, however, I have stylized him and my version of him will be BASED off him. k? Not everything is pure facts. So. Bear that in mind.**

Song used: I'm Not Your Toy by La Roux

* * *

**Chapter Ten: False Love and Affection**

* * *

Don't get me wrong. It's not like I hated dancing or anything, but after having it forced on me for so long, I couldn't help but sometimes feel a little resentful towards it, and at that moment I felt resentful. The searing pain shooting up the undersides of my calves were nagging reminders of my ridiculously unreasonable dance rehearsal schedule, on top of basketball pre-season with the oh-so-merciful Mitoki-kun.

I was currently clad in a breathtakingly beautiful pewter kimono with yellow accents in the shape of small dahlias. The obi around my waist was a striking, bright saffron, and as lovely as it was, severely restricting my oxygen supply. Traditional Japanese folk music seemed to be blaring in my ears rather than wafting through the dance studio as it seemed to have before. Instead of gliding rhythmically and gracefully as I always do, I became aware of my strained movements today. _I'm just too exhausted._ I paused for a second to glance at my mother and my grandmother, silently criticizing every turn, step, and move I made. Finding no comfort under their scrutiny I resumed my perfectly choreographed movements.

A big recital was coming up. I was to perform for Tajiri Satoshi, and the rest of the Pokemon Company in Tokyo to celebrate the release of their newest game. Many political figures will show up, meaning it is the perfect chance for the world to "recognize the elegant brilliance of a true Fujisaki woman once and for all" as my grandmother had put it. Considering that both my grandmother and mother are much to old to be regarded as "curiously young and innocent", as a traditional Japanese dancer should be, I, Fujisaki Nadeshiko, the non-existent daughter of the Fujisaki household was required to perform in their places.

I wasn't nervous. No, far from it. I simply didn't care for the success of this performance. It was a complete waste of my time. Dancing just wasn't fun anymore. Not like this, when I had to perform for stuffy old men in gray suits. Although there was nothing at all suggestive or sexual about any of my dances, I couldn't help but feel like some cheap prostitute or better yet, "exotic dancer", especially when they would subtly slip large bills in the folds of my obi after a performance and request a private "encore", and every time I would politely refuse and scurry back to my mother.

As the song ended I carefully balanced on the ball of my left foot, stretching my right leg pointing outward, and my arms curled up against my non-existent chest as though I was cradling a baby to my bosom. My whole body shook as my legs yearned to give out from fatigue.

I turned back to my mother and grandmother seeking, no, begging for their approval, but when they walked away with disappointment in their eyes, that's when the dam burst. My tired legs finally collapsed under me, and I silently sobbed by my lonesome in our dance studio as the next track of the CD began to play. I curled my fingers into fists and my knuckles turned white.

_Why can't you do anything right, Nagi?... Why..._

* * *

**"Love, love is like stubborn youth that you'd rather just deny" - La Roux**

* * *

It wasn't often that I actually had time to sit down and actually do my homework considering all the running around Easter had me doing. The eraser of my yellow pencil sat comfortably between my teeth, becoming smaller and smaller due to my frivolous mistakes. I shook the music score to rid it of excess shavings and began humming the melody I had written. I couldn't quite imagine the sound as clearly as I wished so I pulled out my violin to play the obscure notes.

Soon my endeavors to complete my homework were abandoned and I was captivated by the strings humming by my ear. Perfectly trained fingers quickly assumed their positions to familiar pieces as I played, played pieces that I hadn't played in years, yet it seemed like my body couldn't forget them no matter how much time passed.

Soon the sounds of the strings became much more subdued and mournful as I began to play an old favorite of mine, _Ave Maria_. The simpler tune allowed me to slip into a state of semi-conscious lethargy that was not unwelcome. As I came to finish the piece I felt a presence looming behind me, assuming it was Yoru or Utau I simply ignored it until I finished my piece. When I finally finished a slow clapping rang in the depressing room where the girls, Yoru, and I reside. A low rumbling chuckle informed me that neither Yoru nor Utau was the one to have been graced by my performance.

"Well, well. It looks like you're going to be just as good as your old man someday, ne?", a sickeningly sarcastic voice mocked.

"What do you want?", I growled while avoiding his comment.

"Why, do I need a reason to check up on my _favorite_ underling?", Gozen sneered. I glared at my bow as if it held the answer to that asshole's rhetorical question. I refused to turn around at even look at his face. I felt a hand clasp my shoulder and I instantly flinched at the touch.

"My, my. Do you really think I'd hurt you? You're like my son! I would never be able to live it down, my boy!", he howled with laughter. I shrugged the hand off and hastily put my violin back in its proper case.

"And where do you think you're going?", he growled as I walked out of the room.

"Out."

"Any progress with that little whore yet?", he rudely called out. '_She's my sister! I can't let you talk about her like that... she's like a part of me', _suddenly, the Fujisaki boy's words lingered in my head and I felt like punching Gozen for his crude phrasing. _I'm such a hypocrite._

"Yes. I'm trying to gain her trust so she comes to us willingly", I casually explained. I repeated that again and again to myself in hopes of actually believing that. _It's definitely not because of the boy. _Gozen 'hmmed' and I took that as my cue to leave. A pensive Gozen was never a good Gozen... if a good Gozen even existed I mean.

* * *

**"I'm walking on a broken roof while I'm looking at the sky".**

* * *

"Sorry Souma-kun, but I will be busy this Saturday. Perhaps we can reschedule our appointment, ne?", I apologized. I was going out to Tokyo this Saturday for my performance in Tokyo.

"Awh, man! Are you serious! Why?", Souma-kun whined. It was quite adorable how he was so insistent on meeting with me that weekend and it took every once of my will power to fight the coming blush.

"J-just, something came up, okay?", I replied hastily. _Shit. Don't look so defensive. Smile. Smile!_ So, I sheepishly grinned and sure enough Souma-kun quit pestering me, or so I thought.

"What kind of something?", he persisted. _Alright. I take it back. He's not cute, he's somewhat annoying..._

"It's none of your business, okay?"

"Why can't you tell me? I promise it'll just be between us!", he nagged.

"Just drop it, please", I begged becoming increasingly pissed off.

"What could be so bad that you can't just tell me?", and after that I lost all tact, surprising Souma-kun and even myself.

"Just leave me _the fuck_ alone, Souma-kun!", I growled before storming off, just before the bell for the following class rang. _Way to not be suspicious. _

Finding my next class, I settled into my seat looked out the window. Below I saw other first year students having P.E. outside. _It is getting quite warm outside isn't it? _Instantly, I thought back to the other afternoon where Tsukiyomi-kun came to see me. _It was rather warm that day, wasn't it?_ I felt my face flush. _I like the sound of that. 'Tukiyomi-kun came to see __**me**__'._

"Fujisaki-kun? Fujisaki-kun?"

"H-huh?", I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts by a frustrated Nikaidou-sensei.

"Fujisaki-kun, please stay here after class. I wish to have a word with you", he sighed before turning back to the board. I looked across the classroom at the others and several students hastily turned back to sensei when I caught their stares.

* * *

**"I'm not your toy. This isn't just another girl meets boy"...**

* * *

"Yes, Nikaidou-sensei?", I asked awaiting my impending doom as I stood before the young teacher's desk.

"Fujisaki-kun, is something wrong?", Nikaidou-sensei asked with genuine worry.

"W-what do you mean? I'm a good student!", I defended.

"Yes, but you seem so tired and not as amicable as when you first started here", he said almost wistfully. _Am I that obvious?_

"What are you talking about?", I asked.

"Ah. Young love. So pure. So naive."

"Y-young love? W-what are you talking about?", I exclaimed. _I'm not in love! I'm just stressed out from this stupid double life._

"Is that not it? Is it something else bothering you?", he wondered, concern laced in his words. _Lie. Get him off your back._

"Ah! You caught me sensei. I guess I am in love", I shyly looked down putting on my best show channeling the shy Nadeshiko-chan inside me.

"I knew it. You can't pull a fast one on me, you know! What's your _crush_ like?", sensei grinned. Instantly an image of Tsukiyomi-kun came to mind, and my face felt alight with color. _Why did I think that? He's-_

"Oh, come on! No need to blush like that! We already have everything out here in the open! Just tell me!", he smacked my back good-naturedly.

"W-well. M-my crush", _god it's so awkward to say that, and I don't like Tsukiyomi-kun like that, _"is tall, has really dark blue eyes, soft dark hair, and... uh... has a kind of deep voice", I squeaked. I felt so mortified. I couldn't believe I used _him_ as my reference.

"My, my! She sounds lovely! Is she beautiful?", sensei smiled.

"S-she?", I shrieked before noting the confused look on sensei's face. "O-of course! She's the most beautiful girl I've met", I stated as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Ah. That's wonderful! Does she go to school here? I'm afraid I haven't noticed anyone like that", sensei said apologetically.

"She's in college!", I blurted out. Sensei looked mortified, as he should be. Tsukiyomi-kun was significantly older than I was, so having any feelings for someone so much older, much more a guy was ridiculous. "I-I mean, college prep school", he looked relieved. "I have to go sensei!", and with that I quickly darted out. _I don't like Tsukiyomi-kun. He's just stupidly ruining my life. Makes sense to think of him all the time, right?_

* * *

**"It's all false love and affection. You don't want me baby you just like the attention."**

* * *

I decided to ditch basketball practice today in favor of getting a bit more dance rehearsal in. I definitely preferred staying out of the house though, so I opted to practice at the local dance studio which my _dear_ cousin Temari looked after. Getting there was fairly easy as it was only a ten minute walk from school. After gathering my belongings from my locker, I pulled out my cell phone to warn Temari about my arrival. First she scolded me for being so careless dismissing my basketball practice so easily, and then she seemed very excited at the prospect of having me over. I'll admit, I was a bit excited to dance with Temari as well, seeing that we hadn't danced together in a long time.

"Oi! Fujisaki", a voice called out behind me. I contemplated whether or not I should ignore him. _I told him to leave me alone, already. Jeez._

"Don't ignore me! I know you can hear me!", the aforementioned voice became closer. After a few quick footsteps, and some slightly labored panting, a muscled body flung itself on my back and a moist arm slung itself around my neck. I noticed the sweat soaking this body and cringed in disgust.

"Ew! You're sopping wet! You pig! Get off!", I tried shrugging the larger body off myself but with my slighter more delicate build, it was proving quite arduous. A lighthearted chuckle and the boy removed himself forcefully grabbing my shoulders so I'd face him.

"Aren't you going to basketball practice?"

"I'm busy, Souma-kun. Besides, what's it to you? You're not on the basketball team", I pointed out the obvious.

"Well, truthfully, I asked my man Mitoki if I could drop by some practices so I could watch you and all", he said sheepishly and a little breathlessly. _That explains the sweat..._

"Wait." I registered his words, "watch me? Why?"

"I-I don't know", for the first time since I've met him, he seemed nervous, "I just wanted to see you, alright?", he said face flushed, although I wasn't sure if that was because he was practicing... or was it because of me? _Ha. Don't flatter yourself Nagi. Sure I'm hot, but a little flirting with Souma-kun wouldn't have led to a full fledged crush... Well, I can surely find out though. _

I tilted my head back to look at Souma-kun in the eyes. I inwardly cursed at our height difference_. Surely he has to be about a decimeter taller_. I tried to not be disgusted by the sweat dripping on his neck and I gracefully settled my arms around his shoulders, and settled my dainty hands cradling the back of his neck, while tippy-toeing to somewhat decrease our height difference. Oddly enough, I felt like I was getting into place for a dance performance. As my hands came in contact with his slick neck I almost retracted my body away. Almost. _Don't think about the sweat. Ew. Ew. There is nothing sexy about sweat. _I peeked over his shoulder to make sure we were alone, and I tilted my head to give Souma-kun what I hoped was a coy look.

"So you enjoy watching me, ne? So-u-ma-kun?", I purposely dragged out his name in a playful manner, mustering up one of my most coquettish smirks. _Nagi. Retreat. Abort mission. No more flirting with men. _

"I-I-I, uh, yeah. It seems I do...", he finished weakly. I pulled on his neck bringing him down, closer to me, as I pushed off my tippy-toes even more, almost as if I were en pointe. My lips ghosted over his and I could feel the slight trembling as well as the erratic breathing coming from them. _RETREAT. LEAVE. ESCAPE. OH FUCK. NAGI, DON'T DO SOMETHING YOU'LL REGRET. _As I so often did, I ignored my rational inner voice for the moment.

"Why is that, So-u-ma-kun?", I whispered against his quaking lips. _Nagi. Don't kiss him. You're not gay. You're going to regret it._

"B-because I t-think-"

A cheerful tune sang _"Pyon, pyon. Fumu, fumu. Yeah. Yeah. Howa, howa. Kira, kira. Yeah. Yeah."_ I let go of Souma-kun who finally looked like he was breathing again and angrily answered my cell phone. I know I should have felt relieved to have an excuse for leaving that awkward situation, but I was oddly miffed.

"What?", I hissed to Temari for her awful timing.

An argument, an awkward goodbye, a short walk, and an excited greeting later, there I was standing in the spacious room along with several other girls my age who were finishing up a ballet rehearsal. A girl with short brown hair and piercing violet eyes gracefully, if not a bit conceitedly, glided across the hardwood floors to a piece I vaguely recognized as Tchaikovsky's. Judging from her detached supercilious movements and her overused pointe shoes, it was obvious she was the prima donna.

"Himekawa Maika", Temari whispered over my shoulder, "she's one arrogant bitch, but she has reason to be", and I couldn't agree more. She was simply spectacular, looking passionate, yet remotely apathetic to her own movements, as if she had practiced this dance hundreds, no, thousands of times.

The other girls tried to stay out of her way and pathetically practiced their rather mundane choreography. One girl in particular was rather pitiful. She tried and tried to pirouette, but kept falling flat on her bottom. She wasn't even wearing pointe shoes, the poor girl. After removing my shoes, I stepped next to her, still sporting my uniform sans the hideous periwinkle blazer, and the tie. My once crisp white shirt was untucked, slightly ruffled, with the first few buttons undone, and the sleeves were rolled up to my elbows.

I bent forward delicately offering a hand to the fallen maiden. She looked up and I flashed her a polite smile. She graciously took the offered hand and I helped refine her clumsy pirouette into something that was somewhat presentable. After giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek, and her scrambling to scrawl her cell phone number on a piece of notebook paper, I swaggered back to Temari and gave her an arrogant smile.

She rolled her eyes and cleared the studio out, as I changed into a traditional kimono in the back room. I quickly reappeared and Temari's eyes twinkled with mirth and mischief.

"Shall we begin, ojou-sama?", was meant to be a playful blow to my pride as a man. "_No offense"_, was lined beneath that innocent suggestion.

"Yes, let us", I pleasantly replied with an apparently amiable smile that was everything but. _"None taken"_, implied.

* * *

**Ojou-sama is a respectful way of saying "young lady" which would be quite offensive to a boy, but hey! That's just the way Temari and Nagi interact. She is very polite even though she becomes a crazy bitch in a chara change.**

**Concludes chapter 10. I know it's very Nagi-centric... well. That's because I like Nagi more, and I've been in the Nagi-zone lately. I'll do more Iku-chan later. I promise~ I'm off to write chapter 11 now.**


	11. Chapter 11: Hearts and Exclamation Marks

**I'm sorry. I said in the last chapter that I wouldn't update if people didn't review. That was selfish of me. Sigh. I promise I will start posting again as soon as I finish the chapter. Please forgive me, readers! Without furthur ado here's chapter 11. I tried to make it slightly more Ikuto-centric this time. :) Enjoy. (Please review! I don't mind flames either. I just scoff at them!)**

* * *

Song: In for the Kill - La Roux

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Hearts and Exclamation Marks**

* * *

One would think that after all the heart-ache and trouble I had already gone through with one younger object of my obsession that I would eventually learn. Sadly, I loved reliving my mistakes. I hadn't even thought of him for quite a long time to be perfectly honest. The only reason he even popped back into my thoughts was because there he was, happily sitting on that same park bench from so many years ago, enjoying his favorite flavor ice cream, vanilla.

A pang of nostalgia hit me. _God, I'd forgotten how much I missed him._ He looked exactly the same as that fateful day two years prior, beautiful bright blonde mop of hair with that persistent cowlick we could never tame, sparkling red eyes that ranged from a shimmering rosy color when delighted, a frightening crimson when upset, and a sinful vermillion when craving something an innocent boy like him shouldn't, the soft pallid skin shamelessly displayed on that soft tantalizing neck I knew so well, and the rubicund tinge to his cheeks that made him look as bright and blissful as he deserved to be.

I slowly approached him, all those feelings of yearning, anxiety, heartache and fascination became an unbearable tempest brewing at the very depths of my core. He was still a good fifty meters away, but this is the closest I've been with him for two years and my mind was in shambles, and the little brat probably took a sick delight in knowing he's the only one who can turn me into such a wreck. I wanted nothing more than to stroke his shiny locks and just hold him. The closer and closer I came, the more I regretted my decision to approach him, however. He looked so happy without the complications of a nihilistic sham of an adult such as myself.

His eyes slipped shut and his supple pink tongue, that I was very well acquainted with quickly darted out catching the dripping ice cream. He pleasurably moaned after a particularly sloppy lick, eyes still shut in simple satisfaction from the sugary treat. I nearly groaned at the sight. _I can't believe I'm getting jealous of an ice cream cone._ Suddenly the boy froze. At that moment I offhandedly noticed that he wore the same uniform that the Fujisaki boy wore. _How fitting. _

* * *

**"I'm going in for the kill. I'm doing it for a thrill. I hope that you can understand..." -La Roux**

* * *

The blonde boy slowly looked up and when his bright ruby eyes finally landed on mine it took all my will power not to ravage him on the spot. Unfortunately, he did not feel the same. A choked gasp and the splat of a holier-than-thou-attituded ice cream cone was all it took for me to crumble. I grabbed onto his shoulders with much more force than necessary forgetting how easily my delicate prince bruises.

"L-let go of me Ikuto!", he cried attempting to claw away at my possessive grip. _I can't let him go again._

"No."

"Please, Ikuto! I hate you! Please!", my blonde prince began to sob, "I hate you, please", he finished weakly before slumping into my chest. His choked sobs slashed at my heartstrings and I wanted nothing more than to bear his pain for him. His grip on my shirt was fierce and trembling. His tears seeped through the fabric of my expensive white shirt, but I didn't mind at all. _I'd ruin a thousand shirts for you._ That's what this boy did to me. He made me a pathetic bumbling corny mess.

"Shh", I began to stroke the blonde locks I yearned to caress from a distance, "it's going to be alright." Suddenly he jerked away as if my touch had burned him.

"N-no it won't! I-I hate you!", he cried, "I hate you Ikuto!"

"Please, Tadase", I begged. I tried embracing him once again and he smacked my hands away.

"Don't you dare touch me, again", he snarled distorting his pretty face into an expression he should never bear and ran from me. A splattered ice cream cone, and a broken Ikuto, forgotten so easily.

* * *

**"We can fight our desires, but when we start making fires..."**

* * *

_Come on now, Nade-chan. Don't make your presence known. Get away. Now._ For the first time in a while, I actually listened to my rational self and quickly scrambled away from the scene. I wondered how Tsukiyomi-kun could have possibly met Hotori-kun. I collected my thoughts and tried to put together the most comprehensive profile I could for Hotori-kun. Diddly squat. I knew nothing about him, and as I got more frustrated analyzing the situation, I realized that I didn't know anything about Tsukiyomi-kun either.

I wasn't sure what I was so pissed off about at the moment, but I refused to let myself believe it was due to the relationship between those two. _I'm just frustrated that I can't piece this mystery together. Yeah. That's it._

It's not like I meant to see this rather personal scene at all. I was making my way home through a shortcut in the park after my invigorating dance session with Temari, minding my own business when I noticed from the bushes Tsukiyomi-kun staring at something with a weird look. I craned my neck and spotted the object of his attention, the blonde boy from student council, Hotori-kun. Although lingering was terribly risky considering I was Nadeshiko at the moment, I was outrageously curious as to how this interaction would play out.

I was too stunned for words. They sounded like arguing ex-lovers. _How? This is ridiculous. He's way too old for Hotori-kun._ I reasoned. Knowing that Hotori-kun and Tsukiyomi-kun had history left an inexplicable pang in my chest. I rubbed the spot vigorously hoping to rid myself of such silly sentiments _I doubt they were together. It's pretty unlikely_. I got up from my hiding place in the bushes, dusted off my obscenely short black skirt, and hastily took off in the direction of my manor. _This has nothing to do with you, Nade-chan. _If it really had nothing to do with me, how else could I explain this blistering ache festering inside of me.

* * *

**"We can't ever stop... whether we like it or not..."**

* * *

"Welcome home, ojou-sama", our maid greeted me at the door, taking my belongings. "Your family is waiting for you at the table", I followed her to the dining hall where my mother, father, grandmother, and brother were all seated.

"Thank you, Yamagawa-san. You may excuse yourself", my mother dismissed the young maid. I took the only empty seat, avoiding everyone's gaze. I used to find solace in Rhythm's silent exchanges with me, but after what we did, it really was just horrifically awkward for me. The pregnant silence was enough to make any normal family nervous and restless, but not ours. Wordless calculations and criticisms were the whole foundation of the Fujisaki household.

"Nadeshiko", my mother interrupted the unpleasant stillness, "may your unworthy mother have the right to know where you have been this whole time?"

"I apologize for my brazen imprudence, okaa-sama. I was with my esteemed cousin rehearsing for my performance this weekend. I do hope you can find it in your noble heart to look past this instance of my recklessness", I said stuffily. _This is how a lady must speak._ I looked at my mothers face and saw that she seemed satisfied with my answer.

The conversation unfolded into mundane topics such as the latest gossip about business ventures and later evolved into more scandalous topics about wealthy families such as the Hotori household. My eyes widened with curiosity and I carefully began to pick out important details.

"Oh yes, the lady of the household, the one who ran off with the younger man all those years ago? It seems she came back a week ago! The strumpet! Can you believe she has the gall to show her face to her family?", my mother scoffed in disbelief.

"Her husband is just as much at fault though! I heard he never slept at home! He's quite the philanderer, you know!", my grandmother chipped in. I was disgusted at how they seemed to take pleasure in the ruin of a family.

"But the worst thing is, I heard that their only heir is a man-lover", my mother howled with laughter, "can you believe it? Imagine your sons giving up their masculinity like that!". I felt ashamed and surprised. _Hotori-kun? The prince? He's really gay?... Oh god.,_ _if my mother knew about my encounters with..._ I looked to my brother who seemed unnaturally calm about the discussion. _I don't understand. They want me to be a girl, so am I allowed to like men? Or... Agh! This is too confusing. No Nade-chan. You're a man. You will not be gay. You aren't. This is done with and over._

"I heard this straight from his grandmother", I took a sip from the glass of water place in front of me as my mother continued her idle gossip, or so I thought, "she actually found the boy having sex with an older man in his bedroom."

I spit out my water. _Tsukiyomi-kun and Hotori-kun WERE romantically involved!_

"NADESHIKO!", after performing a water gun even a Squirtle would be proud of, I realized that my grandmother was in the trajectory of my spit infested water.

"I-I. Please accept my humblest apologies!", I bowed and took off upstairs to my room, effectively ruining the _pleasant_ dinner we were having.

"Nagi! Wait!", Rhythm followed.

"Nagi? What in heavens name is that?", I heard my father mutter.

* * *

**"They say we can love who we trust... but what is love without lust"**

* * *

"Nagi? You in there?", Rhythm asked tentatively knocking. I gripped my blanket tighter attempting to hide from Rhythm.

"Nagi. I know you're here. Let me in!", he banged more fiercely on the locked door. Worried that my mother would come to check up on the noise, I wrapped the blanket around myself and scrambled to answer the door. I opened it a crack to see Rhythm's concerned expression. He pushed through and locked the door behind us.

Dropping the blanket shielding my body, I scrambled to get far away from him, controlling my erratic heartbeat. I looked at Rhythm with a pleading look, _we can't do that again_, I tried conveying. He gazed at me with a compassionate look of understanding, _I know. _I leaned into his chest hoping to be embraced and was pleased to see that Rhythm knew exactly what I wanted.

"Nagi, what happened?", he asked softly stroking my hair gently removing the ribbons and hairpins that were once holding my hair into a girlish up-do.

"I-I don't know, Rhythm-nii...", I clutched onto his black shirt as if it were my only salvation before I started to sob.

"Are you worried about mother finding out? Th-that you're gay?", he hesitantly asked me. I ripped myself from his hold, the tears on my cheeks completely neglected.

"What?", I hissed, "Me? Gay? What the fuck are you talking about Rhythm?", I growled dangerously low. His eyes widened before narrowing them into an intimidating glare that only served to remind me that he was older and much stronger than I was.

"Yes, you, Nagihiko. Don't you dare deny it."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!", I hastily defended, not liking where this was going at all. Rhythm looked severely pissed off and grabbed my wrists roughly.

"What are you doing?", I shrieked struggling to break free of his grip. He violently slammed me against one of my bedroom walls similarly to what Tsukiyomi-kun did to me a while ago downstairs. He leaned his body tantalizingly close to mine and I practically squealed when he nestled his knee right between my legs. I hissed at the contact since I was still only wearing the skirt, leaving my 'goods' rather exposed. He brought his lips to my neck and licked the scar that Tsukiyomi-kun's blade had previously left.

"Where'd you get that, scar?", he purred while still sucking and biting my neck. I weakly tried shaking him off, but I was too wrapped up in the pleasure, and I ignored his question completely.

"Nnnnh, sto-", I gasped when Rhythm gyrated his hips against mine. I could barely breathe. All these sensation were too much, so different from being with a girl. He finally stopped lapping at my neck and made eye contact with me. His once lavender eyes turned almost dark blue with lust. _Tsukiyomi-kun's eyes are that exact color... _Rhythm's lips hovered over mine in a tormenting manner much like I did to Souma-kun_._

"Don't tell me you don't want this, Nagi", he breathed grinding his hips even harder into mine. I moaned loudly forgetting that I was supposed to be rejecting this. _Mmm. Since when was Rhythm so...forceful. _He looked so confident, there I was an awkward panting mess.

He grabbed one of my hips and turned me around: my chest against the wall, wrists still pinned above my head. I squeaked when he placed his knee back in my legs prying them open. I flushed when I became aware of my indecently short shirt. Rhythm groped my ass before pressing his body flush against mine.

"Ah! Rhythm-nii", I mewled, "please..."

"Please what, Nagi?", he purred in my ear, lifting the skirt and grinding his obscenely hard cock against my clothed ass.

"Please... just", I couldn't even formulate a sentence because of the things he was doing to me.

"Do you want a big, hard cock buried up your tight little ass, Nagi?", he murmured into my neck while grinding his hips frustratingly slowly. I could only whimper. _No. You don't... _Suddenly he stopped moving his hips, but was still pressed tightly against me, and I moaned in disappointment.

"Do you? Nagihiko?", his warm breath tickling my neck. The way he said my name made me ridiculously hard.

"Ymmhg...", I whined unintelligibly. He slowly lifted his body off of mine and I groaned in frustration.

"Do you?", he asked once more. _No..no..n-_

"Yes! Just fuck me, already!", I uncharacteristically begged. Rhythm let go of my wrists and forced me to look at him. He stepped back from me and looked at me with understanding, well, not quite.

"That'd make you gay, you know...", he smirked. _I... he... you... He tricked me!_ I gaped at Rhythm.

"N-no. Bisexual..", I said finally. Rhythm took a seat on my bed and I joined him, awkwardly crossing my legs to conceal the forgotten erection.

"That's just a nice way of saying you're a slut", Rhythm said with a lewd grin.

"N-no, it's not! I'm not a slut!", I attempted to sound threatening, but with my flushed face, long hair, and short mini-skirt I doubt I was intimidating at all, in fact, it only served to make me look more like a slut as Rhythm put it.

"You sure begged like one though", Rhythm smirked, pinning me to the bed and pressing his body against mine, reminding me of his growing problem. _At least I'm not the only one._

"Alright then. Fuck me. Fuck me until I can't even walk", I challenged.

"Don't worry. When I'm done with you, you won't even be able to sit without remembering me", he grinned.

"Promise?", I said coyly. He ripped off my skirt and got down to business.

* * *

**"Two hearts with accurate devotions... what are feelings without emotions"**

* * *

**There you have it, chapter 11. I was reeally trying to try to end the whole Rhythm x Nagi thing, but seriously these characters have minds of their own. Sigh. I guess the plot thickens... Please review! And thank you for all those who read this! I appreciate you!**


	12. Chapter 12: Tailored Sheets

**A/N: **Sorry for the lack of updates. I just have tons of things to do. I am a busy student you know! I work part time as well. So I'm a busy busy goose. Well. Here's another chapter. It's kind of a filler though. I promise soon I will bring out the big guns.

Song: The Past Should Stay Dead

Artist: Emarosa

**I don't own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Tailored Sheets**

* * *

It was nerve-wracking, but so much fun. I love dancing. That performance reminded me of that.

* * *

**"Wind is blowing through closed doors with shadows dancing in the hall..." - Emarosa**

* * *

The crowd roared with applause as I stepped down from the stage. As I stepped off the last step an older man, probably in his fifties stood before me. He had a gentle face and was smiling.

"That was a lovely performance", he kindly congratulated. I bowed respectfully.

"Thank you, sir", I replied.

"My name is Tajiri Satoshi, I am the creator of Pokemon. May I have the honor of knowing your name?", he politely inquired. _This was the guy in charge? _I was pleasantly shocked to see that he was neither creepy nor ridiculously old, he was surprisingly charming and adorable, actually, something I didn't expect from a powerful man. _He's the creator of Pokemon though! Did you really expect him to be all mean and creepy, Nade-chan?_

"Please to make your acquaintance, Tajiri-san. Fujisaki Nadeshiko."

"My, what a lovely name, Fujisaki-san! I know how to reward you for your lovely performance. Why don't you attend the premiere and after party of the new Pokemon movie?", he suggested. _Being awkwardly out of place with a bunch of old strangers? No thanks. _As if reading my mind Tajiri-san quickly added, "there will be other people your age attending! Mostly sons and daughters of the design crew, so you won't feel out of place!"

"Thank you for your generous offer. I would love to attend. I just need to seek permission from my mother." Tajiri-san seemed thrilled and pulled out a business card.

"My secretary will send you an invitation. Please call if you have any questions!", he beamed.

"Thank you very much, Tajiri-san", I bowed before finding my mother in the crowd of people.

"No, thank you, Fujisaki-san!", he bellowed out from behind me. _How refreshingly casual! So unlike a business man._

* * *

**"We're sinking faster, faster no more play. Get ready for the catch. I'm at the next step waiting for our year"**

* * *

"Fujisaki! Heads up!", an orange blur closed in on me as I ran down the court. I caught the ball and held it in triple threat when suddenly a much larger player came up to guard me. He made the mistake of coming too close, so I was easily able to dribble past him, dumping off the ball to a forward who made an easy bank-shot.

"Good job guys!", Mitoki-kun cheered, signaling the end of our Monday practice. All of us gathered into a tight circle and Mitoki-kun, our captain, gave us all the news for the upcoming week. _Tuesday and Wednesday: practice until 5. Thursday: rest day. Friday: unofficial scrimmage against Namimori High, playing home._ We huddled even closer, ignoring the stench of perspiration, readying ourselves for our 'end of practice' cheer. Hands went into the center of the circle. There was tons of panting and goofy grins were plastered on the sweaty faces of my team-mates.

"Heyo! Heyo! Who's the best?", Mitoki-kun called out.

"Seiyo!", all of us cheered laughing at the utter ridiculousness of our captain's favorite cheer.

Although basketball was quite taxing and many of the guys were air headed jocks, I was having a great time on the team. Getting a work-out was invigorating even if it was tiring, the sport was really fun, and everyone seemed genuinely nice. I was finally making friends that weren't neither make-out buddies, nor student council members, and I was quite happy about that. It was getting kind of awkward, however, how Souma-kun was showing up to almost all of my practices, sitting on the bleachers staring at me the whole time.

I tucked the stray violet hairs in my face behind my ear, and adjusted my ponytail before heading into the locker room. As I exited the gym, Souma-kun ran up to me.

"Hey! Fujisaki! Hold on!", he hollered before placing a hand on my sweaty shoulder. _How is he not grossed out by that? Yuck._

"What do you want?", I said exasperatedly. Seriously, I was getting sick of Souma-kun following me around everywhere.

"I-I just wanted to say that you looked great out there. A-and I was hoping we could maybe get together this weekend... to do something... together?", he shyly asked. It would've been cute the first time, hell, even the second or third. This, however, was the fifth time Souma-kun had asked me out that day and it was ...frankly, it was fucking irritating.

"Look. Souma-kun. For the last time, I'm busy. Sorry we never rescheduled our basketball game, but get over it!", I said as bluntly as possible, hoping that he would finally get the message.

"Please! Just once!", he begged.

"Oi! Man! What's the deal? You're acting like a pansy! Asking Fujisaki-kun on a date, huh?", Mitoki-kun chuckled, patting Souma-kun on the back.

"I _am_ actually trying to ask Fujisaki on date!", he said shamelessly. Mitoki-kun's eyes widened almost comically.

"Huh? I thought you said you weren't a homo-fag, Fujisaki! What the fuck?", he growled. I giggl-, no, chuckled at his reaction. (_Chuckled because men don't giggle, hmph!_)

"I'm not, but it seems Souma-kun is~", I sang. Mitoki-kun pointed at Souma-kun with an accusing finger.

"Y-you are! What the fuck, man! Why?"

"I don't know... Fujisaki looks an awful lot like a girl... maybe that's why..." Souma-kun reasoned with his tiny brain. My eye twitched in anger. _I'm not a girl, dammit._

"I'm leaving", I said angrily, walking out of the gym, leaving the annoying and brainless Souma-kun with the intolerant Mitoki-kun.

* * *

**"Reach out. Hold on tight. I know it hurts, but keep trying, and with your luck this won't be over quick. Out of the blue it strikes you; what's left to catch but the fear of letting go?"**

* * *

I tapped furiously on his bedroom window, but all he did was pull the drapes in. _Why am I obsessing over this, now?_ I stopped, pulling myself back into rationality. I climbed down the window ledge and walked of the Hotori private estate.

After that heartwarming reunion in the park Tadase ran away and I of course chased him. His private limousine picked him up at a nearby street corner and sped away from me. A few days later, I appeared at his bedroom window which had a conveniently placed tree right next to it.

I sat and waited for almost an hour before I decided to give up. _He might come around eventually._ Feeling down and upset, I figured a trip to see the Fujisaki boy might take my mind off of Tadase.

I arrived at Seiyo High and it was early evening already. The sky was mostly orange and the school was practically abandoned save for certain clubs and sports teams that meet now, Basketball being one of those. I sat by the gate and waited for the Fujisaki boy to come out. A group of loud boys were approaching and I scanned them, searching for him. He wasn't among them. A few minutes later, there he was, and I almost confused him for his sister. He was wearing his basketball shorts and a pinny, however, his hair was tied into a messy ponytail making him look like some teenage girl. I stood up to greet him, but I stopped myself after noting that he wasn't alone.

"Look Souma-kun. I'm flattered, really, but I'm not interested in you like that", I heard him say. A guy, about his age, with bright rust colored hair appeared.

"Please, Fujisaki. Give me one chance. Come on!", the boy, apparently named Souma-kun, begged. The Fujisaki boy turned away and began to walk. Souma-kun's face contorted into an angry expression and roughly grabbed Fujisaki. I felt my fists clench and started making my way over there to teach that Souma-kun a lesson, but Fujisaki beat me to it. Fujisaki swung his fist right onto Souma-kun's nose which spewed blood like a guiser.

Fujisaki looked almost surprised with himself and began to console the boy he just slugged.

"I'm so sorry, Souma-kun! That was so unbecoming of me! Please accept my apologies", Fujisaki pleaded. _What the fuck are you doing? He's harrassing you!_ I thought to myself, shocked that this boy would even think to apologize, much less beg for forgiveness.

"I will if you go on a date with me?", the redhead smiled. Fujisaki looked annoyed yet guilty. _He might actually say yes?_

"Oi! Fujisaki-kun!", I interrupted. Fujisaki froze and slowly turned towards me. His eyes widened in shock.

"Ts-ts-tsukiyomi-san! What are you doing here? G-go away!", he shifted nervously. Although making him nervous was satisfying at first, it's becoming strangely disappointing now.

"I came to see you, Rhy-"

"OKAY LET'S GO!", he quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me away. _Did I say something wrong? What is he hiding?_ I wondered.

"I didn't realize you were so anxious to spend some alone time with me?", I smirked and received the anticipated reaction.

"I-it's not that! I just wanted to get away from him already...", I finished lamely.

"I think it is presumptuous of me to assume, so I will ask first..", I began hesitantly wondering if he'd even answer me. He stopped walking and urged me on. At first glance he looked comfortable, but I could see him shaking slightly. _He's still scared of me._

"Are you gay?"

"..."

"Is that a yes?", I tried again. Instead of looking nervous like I expected he looked upset, angry even.

* * *

**"For once don't be so weak. Back up the feeling that you claim now. Fall deeper into a world that you can't explain."**

* * *

"That's disgusting. Of course I'm not.", I said vehemently. I forced myself not to show any signs of nervousness, but it was proving difficult with this potential murderer casually strolling next to me. Tsukiyomi-san paused.

"Really?", he sounded amused.

"Really, really", I said with a sense of finality, hoping to end this conversation.

"You have pretty cheek bones", Tsukiyomi-san noted with a smile. I felt myself heating up.

"D-don't say things like that. It's weird", I tried playing it off.

"My apologies", he grinned. I felt myself relax just a bit and actually somewhat enjoyed our evening stroll.

* * *

**"I see the mistake that is you. Don't try another lie. I know the truth."**

* * *

_That was Chapter 12 of Nagi Quit Lollygagging. Please review? They make me dish out updates a whole lot quicker._


	13. Chapter 13: Esa Cinturita

**Hello muthurfuckurs hey hurr how you durr? You really should read this because I have some warnings. There is a mild lemon/hardcore lime in this chapter. Just warning ya. Also. This chapter isn't in the traditional Nagi/Ikuto POV. This is kind of a filler chapter again. Sorry. I promise I'll get some good stuff, I've just been kinda busy. Well. Read and review. Btdubs. The song I used in this is in Spanish so I just translated it in parenthesis. :) (Yes. I speak Spanish, so don't you dare correct my translations.)**

**- Riku**

* * *

Song: Sexy Robotica

Artist: Don Omar

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Esa Cinturita (That Little Waist)**

* * *

Rhythm's P.O.V.

* * *

"Fuck me harder, Rhythm-nii!", he moaned. I grabbed his hips and forced him onto my member even harder. His right leg was haphazardly pressed between our chests serendipitously giving me better access. His arms wrapped around me, nails clawing at my back.

"I'm trying, Nagi", I mumbled through sweaty lips. His moans grew louder; his heavenly sounds drowned out the creaks of the mattress and my ragged breathing. I opened my eyes to see him writhing beneath me. His honey eyes were tightly shut in ecstasy, face red, lips slightly parted.

"L-look at me, please...", I asked Nagi-kun. He turned his head slightly and cracked open an eye. I stopped rocking against him taking in the simple beauty of my dear brother.

"Rhythm-nii, keep going...", he whined. Tears threatened to escape his eyes and I had to give into him. His mouth opened once again, but instead of panting a loud beeping escaped him.

"N-nagi?", I screamed.

* * *

**"Yo que me muero por torcarlo..." - Don Omar (I'm dying to touch him...)**

* * *

I woke up in my bed, naked, sweating, crying, and screaming. Lifting the sheets, I sighed in relief and slight disappointment. _Just a dream._ I felt disgusted. It was one thing to be gay, it was another to lust after your younger brother. My arousal reminded me how disgusting I was. I couldn't bring myself to masturbate to the image of my younger brother, so I forced myself to think about my sexy college professor, or the guy who sits three seats down from me, but all efforts were in vain. They could never compare to Nagi-kun.

After my shower (masturbation session) I hastily put on my uniform, not even bothering to brush my hair 154 times as I usually do. I tried straightening the wrinkled white shirt as best I could, but settled with the kinks by hiding it under the required black vest. _Ugh. Just one more year, then I'll never have to wear another uniform, _I thought to myself.

I raced past Nagi's room hoping to not run into him. Even though we didn't do anything too inapproprate the other night, I still feel horrible about what we did. What happened was...

* * *

**"Es una ****máquina** de sexo..." (He's a sex machine...)

* * *

_"Are you sure about this, Nagi?", I asked him again to make sure, still pinning him down against the bed._

_"Fuck! Just do it, Rhythm! I can't take this anymore!", he squirmed, attempting to grind his hips against mine. I closed my eyes, starting to lose myself in the pleasure._

_"Mmm... Nagi, you're so good...", I looked down at him through half lidded eyes. He smirked and took advantage of my weak moment by flipping our positions. I rested limply on the bed as Nagi straddled me. His skirt was long forgotten, sitting on the floor as he sensually gyrated his manhood against mine. He bent over and began licking beneath my earlobe and worked his way up to my chin, the corner of my lip, and then eventually my lips._

_"Nagi... I think we're taking this too far", I tried reasoning, but albeit weakly. His hips stopped moving and he just gently petted my lips with his own. This act was more sensual than anything else we've ever done. He pulled back, his bright honey eyes filled with disappointment... and lust._

_"What do you mean?", he growled almost angrily, no, sexually frustrated. _

_"We're brothers. I never meant to take this so far. We really need to stop", I said calmly slowly getting up from my position. With some hidden strength which surprised both me and Nagi, he pushed me back down._

_"Too late", he started, "we should've stopped that weekend okaa-sama was gone. We might as well enjoy it now and hope we don't get caught", Nagi growled, acting unlike himself._

_"B-but Nagi-"_

_"Just shut up, Nii-sama. Let me pleasure you", he interrupted and that phrase made me even harder than I was before. Nagi buried his tongue in my mouth, massaging every corner of my mouth with his tongue. I couldn't help but wonder how he became so talented. I began unbuttoning his uniform shirt, aching to see the expanse of skin that I once regarded upon innocently. As he kept my lips distracted he began fumbling with my belt and pants. I lifted my hips and pulled off the shirt so I could join his hands in removing my pants._

_I hissed as the cold air hit my cock. Before I could complain, Nagi ceased kissing my lips and engulfed my member in one quick movement._

_"AAAH!", I groaned involuntarily, slightly jerking my hips. Nagi suddenly pulled away coughing up a lung, and then smacking my shoulder._

_"W-what's wrong, Nagi?", I shrieked longing to have that tight mouth back on my dick._

_"Y-you just face fucked me! Stay still or you're not getting anything!", Nagi whined. He resumed his previous work and it took all of my willpower to not slam my cock down his throat. He expertly ran his tongue up and down my shaft alternating that with sucking on the head. It was hard to believe that this was the same kid who asked me what masturbation was a few weeks ago. Where was he getting all this practice? I decided to not worry about it and just enjoy the moment..._

* * *

**"Deja locos en el proceso..." (Leaves crazy men in the process...)**

* * *

Basically Nagi gave me the best blowjob of my life and I gave him a handjob. No fucking involved whatsoever. Either way, we got pretty intimate, too intimate, and I could not face him at all the day after. Okay, so it was pretty inappropriate, but like I said, we didn't fuck at least. I also began to wonder, _how the hell did Nagi become such a sex vixen?_ He was acting strangely those past few weeks. I was almost afraid to ask what he was up to._ Then there could be the possibility that he was just naturally talented?_

* * *

**"Invitandote a tocarlo; subiendose la falda..." (Inviting you to touch him; lifting up his skirt...)**

* * *

Yoru's P.O.V.

* * *

Ikuto-nii never told me anything! It was so aggravating. He normally is a silent brooding storm cloud, but even more so these past few weeks. It made me wonder what he was doing. _Could he have gotten back together with Tadase-kun?_ It hurt to think about that, but it was a definite possibility.

See, Tadase is this little gangly gay prince that Ikuto-nii had a thing for a couple years back. Except that it wasn't just any little thing; he was obsessed. I had never seen Ikuto-nii so expressive. There are days where he'd come back to Easter smiling so brightly you would have thought he won the lottery, something Ikuto-nii doesn't do.

Ikuto-nii met Tadase about five years ago; Ikuto-nii was about fourteen and Tadase who is my age, was about nine or ten. Ikuto-nii saved Tadase-kun from some schoolyard bullies and they became friends and ... that whore, Tadase seduced Ikuto-nii. I had always begged for Ikuto-nii's attention, but when Tadase showed up, it was like he was the only person that existed. I hated it. It was so lonely.

The day they broke up was one of the happiest days of my life. It was two years ago. To be honest, I still don't know why they broke up, but I can guarantee you that the only ones who would know are Ikuto-nii and Tadase. Ikuto-nii never shares his business with others. I just remember Ikuto-nii coming back to Easter very late one night with a very dejected expression. I had never seen him like that. It was the first night Ikuto-nii and I made love. To him, it was only an outlet for him; for me, it was everything. Even now, I know he doesn't really love me, but I'll take anything I can get. I love Ikuto-nii and I'll do anything for him.

* * *

**"Miralo! Yo que me muero por tocarlo..." (Look at him! I'm dying to touch him...)**

* * *

Reviews, please. More motivation to finish.


	14. Chapter 14: Bangarang

A/N: I don't really like writing in Ikuto's POV so... I'm only going to write in Nagi's from now on. Sorry for those who loved Ikuto's thought process. Maybe later I will write Ikuto, but for the next few chapters it's all Nagi.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Bangarang**

* * *

As I walked through the streets, my thoughts were filled with Souma-kun and his persistent attitude. It was almost disgusting how he went through all that trouble to talk to me. I couldn't understand why he started obsessing over me so suddenly. All I did was flirt with him a little. I never meant it to escalate so much. That is what I got for being a player. Well, in my defense he came onto me first. _All this stress is not worth it._ I thought to myself. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a voice beside me.

"I can't help it. You're just so pretty", he joked answering my earlier question. I had almost forgotten I even asked. I knew Tsukiyomi-kun wasn't serious, but I still felt the blood rushing to my face. The way he said things just made me so self-conscious. It bothered me so much how he would toy with my insecurities. _I'm not a girl. Everyone, stop saying these things!_

"I'm not pretty. My sister, Nadeshiko, she's pretty", I insisted, testing the waters. I was well aware that he had something against my "Nadeshiko" side. I needed, however, to draw a clear distinction between my feminine self, and my true self. I was pleasantly surprised to see that Tsukiyomi-kun simply paused for a moment without wreaking havoc.

"You're right. She is very beautiful, but..", he grinned, "you're more beautiful." I hated it. I hated how he did that. I hated how he seemed to dismiss my masculinity in such a roundabout manner. _Can he not even say it to my face?_

"I don't get it. I am a guy... How can you call me pretty or beautiful?", I demanded. Tsukiyomi-kun took a seat on a bench. That was when I finally took in my surroundings. It was almost nightfall and we were in the middle of Seiyo Park. It was empty save for old couples and a few people walking their dogs.

"Would you look at that? It's a full moon..."

"Yeah, so?"

"Don't you think it's beautiful?" He asked.

"I guess it is quite lovely, but...", Tsukiyomi-kun rose from the bench and that was when I noticed that he was carrying something with him all along.

"What is that?", I asked as he opened his parcel. I received no response. He stood tall with a beautiful violin resting on his shoulder.

No words were exchanged as he began playing a very sweet tune. The sound made me want to dance. Since I was in my sports' clothing, I was able to dance comfortably. I pretended my basketball sneakers were ballet shoes and began with all my body weight on my toes. I remained en pointe as I took a few steps forward. I reached my arms to the sky, attempting to grasp onto the freedom that this piece was searching for. I then did a brise, jumping in attempt to catch it. Then bourre to chase the escaping freedom. The piece became much more allegro, but I was far too tired from basketball to keep up. Tsukiyomi-kun kept playing and I watched in awe. After a few minutes, the piece came to a halt.

"I wasn't aware you danced", he said incredulously. I instantly replied.

"Of course! I'm Fujisaki N- Ah! E-every Fujisaki m-member can dance!", I quickly covered up my nearly fatal mistake.

"Really? I was told only the girls were made to dance." Tsukiyomi-kun grinned and I fought to keep my cool.

"W-well. Nadeshiko-chan needed a partner and s-since we're twins our parents thought it would be perfect!"

"I see".

"You're very talented, Tsukiyomi-kun. Where did you learn how to play like that?", I asked hoping to speak about a lighter topic. He stared at me offering no response to my question.

"You're very beautiful, do you know that?", he said once again, making my face light up.

"Tsukiyomi-kun! Please stop. How can you say such things to a guy?", I repeated. He simply acted as if he heard nothing and continued his staring.

"Tsukiyomi-kun! Answer me.", I called for his attention.

"Ikuto."

"What?", I asked incredulously. "What are you talking about?"

"Call me Ikuto", he replied nonchalantly. I tried oh-so hard to not overreact.

"I can't just do that.", I retorted.

"Why not Rhythm?", he whispered intimately. Hearing my brother's name uttered so sensually by someone other than me made me nauseous, yet aroused at the same time.

"Tsukiyomi-kun, why are you doing all of this?", I asked my calm demeanor still somewhat intact.

"I don't know what you're talking about", Tsukiyomi-kun said faking a thoughtful expression.

"Yes, you do." I accused.

"Please enlighten me... Rhythm", he whispered once more sending a strange heat straight to my groin.

"STOP! Okay! I can't take this anymore !", I screeched before I did something I'd regret. Tsukiyomi-kun looked surprised. He looked at me expectantly.

"Take what?", he asked, usual smirk gone.

"Just stop sending me these weird mixed signals. You're my enemy! Stop... with all this... nonsense.", I said defeated, willing away the strange feelings in the pit of my stomach. Thankfully, I was mildly successful, but I still felt this strange... longing.

"What nonsense?", he asked.

"You know... all of... this!", I motioned with my hands. Tsukiyomi-kun rose from the bench and grabbed my shoulders.

"I'm just playing with you. Stop taking everything so seriously."

"Well, maybe I don't want to play. Have you ever considered that?", I retorted, feeling slightly embarrassed and slightly disappointed. _Is everything I'm feeling now just a bad joke?_ He let go of my shoulders.

"Well, go then. Go back to your little boyfriend. You're the one who came to me willingly, you know."

"You're the one who came to my school in the first place!", I argued back.

"You're the one who... Just forget it.", he stopped himself and began walking away. The strange feeling came at me tenfold.

"Wait! Tsukiyomi-kun!", I called after him. _I want him back here._ He ignored me and kept walking. I kept calling after him. _What was he going to say?_ The curiosity was killing me, and this strange feeling was filling me up like hot gas.

"I-Ikuto!"

He stopped before glancing back at me. He then resumed to swaggering away as if I didn't just shriek his given name out in the streets, completely humiliating myself. _Why are you making me feel like this? _I thought in frustration.

"...", I ran off in the other direction to Temari's studio. I felt the tears in the corner of my eyes but I held them in. _Save them for Temari. _I chanted to myself over and over.

* * *

**"Shout to all my boss boys, sh-sh-shout to all my boss boys, we rowdy..." - Skrillex**

* * *

After a couple of minutes of running, I let myself in. I took a seat near the doors, catching my breath and waiting for Temari to finish teaching this group of young ballerinas. I tried very hard to hold my tears back just a little longer. She gave me a worried glance and resumed her lesson. She finished after about 7 minutes.

I burst into ugly sobs. She wrapped her arms around me, soothingly petting my back.

"What's wrong, Nagi-kun?", she asked after a couple of minutes.

"It's... nothing. I just... want to dance.", I told her between breaths. She raised her eyebrow at me.

"You don't look like nothing's wrong", she insisted.

"I don't... know what wrong. I just know... I want... to dance", I begged, stray tears escaping. I quickly rubbed my eyes dry.

"We can do one song together. Afterwards, though, we'll talk!", she demanded. I smiled gratefully through the tears.

"Okay", I washed my face, and I hurried to change into sweatpants and sneakers. Temari did the same. We stood in front of the mirrors of the dance studio waiting for the music track to start. At that moment I realized how similar Temari and I look. She's slightly shorter than me, but has the same build. Her hair is about two shades lighter than mine resulting in a lavender color instead of my violet. Her eyes are also bright lavender as opposed to my yellower ones which were now bloodshot. Even so, we look so similar that we could be mistaken for twins!

"Hip-hop, right?", she asked as she tied up her hair in a bun; I fixed my ponytail.

I gave her a thumbs-up and the music began to play. A strong bass began to play and I recognized the genre as dubstep, a new fad among kids our age.

After an hour of dancing Temari stopped the music.

"Okay, we danced it out. Tell me what's wrong." I was contemplating whether or not I should tell her, tell her some, tell her everything, tell her nothing?

"It's complicated, Nee-san...", I whined.

"Don't ya dare give me that bullshit.", she growled angrily switching to her hometown, Hiroshima, accent. I wanted to tell Temari everything, but I was worried she'd make a big deal out of it.

"S-so, there's this person...", I began and I told her about everything that has happened to me these past few weeks. I told her about Ikuto wanting to find Nadeshiko. I told her about him thinking I'm Rhythm. I told her about the gun and the blade and I showed her the scar. I told her about the strange feelings I have been having, but she dismissed it as stress and paranoia.

"Baka!", she smacked me upside the head.

"Nee-san! Why would you do that! I just poured out my heart to you.", I cried. She looked at me with a very serious expression.

"Because Nagi", she began softly, "I'm worried. That's pretty dangerous stuff. You really should have told someone by now."

"Who am I supposed to tell", I asked quietly bringing my head down to shield the onset of tears with my bangs.

"There's me, there's the police, your mother, Rhythm-"

"NO! None of them can help me!", I told Temari and it hadn't solved anything, Tsukiyomi-kun himself said the police couldn't stop him, my mother wouldn't care, and I can't even look Rhythm in the eye after what happened between us.

"Stop being so selfish! Let someone care about you!", Temari began shouting. I noticed that she is crying, too. I suddenly felt very guilty. It took alot to make Temari this openly upset. I began to sob yet again.

"I-I'm sorry", I hiccupped in between sobs. Temari wrapped her arms around me and buried her face into my shoulder.

"Don't apologize you idiot."

"There's something else, Nee-san...", I began after I could speak coherently again. I was debating whether or not I should tell her about my masculinity crisis and about the feeling I was harboring for Rhythm. _No, keep the Rhythm story to yourself._

"What is it?", she said gently letting up our embrace.

"You see me as a guy, right?", I asked timidly.

"What do you mean? Of course I do!", she replied quickly.

"Even with my pretty face and long hair? Even if I'm such a crybaby and I blush alot?", I demanded.

"W-where is all this coming from, Nadesh- I mean", she almost called me Nadeshiko. I gathered my stuff and began to walk away.

"Nagi! I'm sorry! It was an accident!", she shouted from behind. _That's the point. This shouldn't happen at all. Accident or not._ I thought to myself.

* * *

**"Bangarang! Bass! Take me under!"**

* * *

"H-hi, Fujisaki-kun", a girl shyly approached my desk after the last bell rang. She was rather short with short black hair and big glasses. Average looking thing, really. _Don't tell me its another goddamn love confession._ Normally I would have mustered up a great smiley, flirted with her a bit, and taken her up to the janitor's closet, but I was really getting sick of this. All the girls saw me as an idol; the boys saw me as a girl or a closet homosexual. I didn't want to be in the spotlight anymore.

"What do you want?", I replied with a sense of ennui. She was taken back and her nervousness seemed to increase tenfold. She bowed before handing my a pink envelope with a heart seal.

"Please accept my fee-", I snatched the paper from her and ripped it to shreds in front of her.

"No thanks. I have a girlfriend", I coolly replied, leaving the girl to wallow in self-pity from her brutal rejection. Unfortunately for her she chose to confess when there were still a few people in the classroom, leaving her with an unwanted audience to our little spectacle.

"Fujisaki-kun!", I turned around to find none other than the holier-than-thou Hotori-kun defending Chako, or Chika, or whatever that girl's name was. I had so much dirt on him that it would be unwise of him to upset me.

"May I help you?", I asked cheekily, knowing it would further irritate him.

"Why must you act like such a jerk to this girl who has shown nothing but admiration towards you?", he replied in that sickeningly righteous voice.

"At least I don't lead people on like you do with all your love confessions", I smirked. The class let out may "oohs".

"If I remember correctly, you led on many people when you first arrived here, including my best friend", he quieted near the end.

"Don't cross me, Hotori-kun. I promise you'll regret it.", I dared.

"Those are all empty threats", he challenged. I smirked darkly and a pang of panic flashed through his eyes.

"We don't need an audience, Hotori-kun. Shall we step outside?", I suggested.

"Let us.", he said with his princely composure and followed me outside.

* * *

Chapter 14. The first non-filler in a while. :D Be Happy! Don't worry! WATAGATAPITUSBERRY.

On a serious note. There has been a group called Critics United reporting tons of stories on and getting them removed. Quite frankly, I don't really agree with them, so I am considering posting my story elsewhere. Stay tuned and I'll let you know where. If you're curious about Critics United, here's a link:

topic/78623/29562573/1/ - just write before this chunk.

Bask in the cruelty. :) Please review! Thanks!


End file.
